Useless
by The Page of Mind
Summary: Not long after checking on the cluster Peridot is captured by the Crystal Gems. She almost immediately attempts to contact Homeworld, but Yellow Diamond isn't very happy when she hears what happened... (Takes place after Keeping it Together. Contains Lapidot. Rated T just to be safe. I'm not even sure what the point of this story is anymore... REALLY old.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Yay! New story! I LOVE Steven Universe so I'm really excited for this one. This is going to focus mostly on Peridot I think. There may be some Lapidot in later on. So this was an idea I actually originally had for my roleplay. I roleplay Peridot and Yellow Diamond so… Yeah. It doesn't look like this was going to happen in the roleplay so I thought '** _ **Why don't I take this awesome idea, change it a little, and turn it into a fanfiction!**_ ' **I hope you guys are as excited as me!**

 **-Pinkpoole**

 **Chapter 1:**

Peridot sat on a large rock on the edge on a small clearing in the middle of a forest. She scowled while staring down at the screen of her control pad. "Stupid planet. Why did I have to get stuck here of all places!" She muttered while drawing lines and symbols on the floating screen. Peridot was stuck on Earth. She had no way to get back to Homeworld.

Peridot had barely managed to complete her mission. Those 'Crystal Clods' had found her and nearly captured her just after she had gathered all the information she had needed. She managed to fly away, but they would probably find her soon. She needed to find a way of this planet as soon as possible.

Peridot began one of her daily reports. "This is Peridot, updating status." She said. She had said those same words hundreds of times before. "I am no closer to finding a way off of this miserable planet. I have still not found Jasper or Lapis. I-" She stopped suddenly when she heard a nearby bush rustle.

The screen of Peridot's control pad disappeared and her fingers floated back to her hand. She stared at the spot where she had heard the rustling sound come from. After watching the bush for a few moment she lifted her arm so she could create her control pad and continue with her report.

Just as her fingers were about to float into the air a long black whip shoot out of the bush and wrapped around her body.

"Hey!" Peridot yelled. She looked down at the whip and tried struggle out of it.

A purple gem jumped out of the bush. "I got her!" The gem, who Peridot believed was the Amethyst, yelled.

Peridot scowled and lifted one of her fingers to shock the whip just like she had done last time. She was too distracted with the whip to notice that a white and light blue spear was flying through the air toward her back. Just as Peridot was about to touch the whip the spear landed squarely in her upper back.

Peridot's finger missed the whip and she tumbled forward off the rock onto the ground. Pain from the fall and the spear stuck in her back shot through her body. She began to writhe in pain, trying to escape the whip. She felt a foot pressing against her back, holding her down as the spear was yanked out of her back, causing even more pain.

"Just give up Peridot." Said the gem standing on her back. Peridot believed it was the Pearl. "You can't win."

Peridot lifted her head of the ground just enough to speak. "N... No. Never!" She yelled.

Peridot felt the spear being stabbed into her back again, this time a little lower. "Ah!" She cried out in pain, trying not to retreat into her gem. _'Don't retreat. Don't retreat! You have to fight!'_ She thought.

The spear was pulled out of Peridot's back again. Barely a second passed before the spear was lodged in her back for the third time. "Ah!" Peridot cried out again.

Peridot retreated into her gem in a puff of smoke. The light green gemstone fell on the ground.

Garnet walked up to Peridot's gem and bubbled it. She looked down at the green gemstone through the dark pink bubble. "She has a lot of explaining to do..."

 **Authors Note: How was that for my first time writing ANY type of combat? I feel awesome! Hopefully I'm doing a good job keeping everyone in character. Please leave a review! I hope you guys enjoyed! Bye! -Pinkpoole**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I literally have an obsession with this show. ITS SO GOOD! I'm super excited for StevenBomb 3! It starts tomorrow (I'm writing this Sunday night. The night before StevenBomb 3 begins.)! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **-Pinkpoole**

 **Chapter 2:**

Peridot woke in a small dark room. She looked around. There didn't seem to be a door any where. ' _Where am I...'_ She thought. _'Those 'Crystal Clods' must have brought me here.'_ She thought as she remembered the short battle that had taken place. ' _I need to get a message to Homeworld!'_ Peridot sat down on the cold stone-like floor. Four of her fingers floated into the air and the screen of her control pad appeared. She drew a few symbols on the screen and pressed a button that would allow her to contact Yellow Diamond. _'Hopefully she's not busy..."_

After a moment a face appeared in the screen. Most of the face was hidden by shadow, but two dark yellow, glaring eyes could be clearly seen.

"Peridot! What's going on?! No reports or anything for over a week!" Yellow Diamond yelled. Yellow Diamond continued talking, but Peridot wasn't really listening.

 _'A week?!'_ Peridot thought. _'I was in my gem for a whole week!'_

Peridot was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of a door and footsteps echoing through a long hallway. "Please listen! I don't have much time to explain!" Peridot said.

A voice echoed through the hallway, coming from the same direction as the footsteps. "Hey I think she's awake!" The voice, which Peridot believed belonged to the Amethyst, said. There were even more footsteps and this time they were all running.

"I... I think I've been captured!" Peridot said.

The footsteps stopped. "What is she doing?!" Asked a voice, which Peridot believed belonged to the Pearl.

Peridot looked up for a moment, but didn't see anything, even though the voices sounded very close. She looked back down at the floating screen. "The Crystal Gems-"

She was cut off as a large pink hand grabbed the screen. Yellow Diamond found herself staring at Garnet's face.

Peridot looked up at Garnet, her eyes full of fear. She could now see all three gems standing in the room. Peridot could still see Yellow Diamond's face from where she sat on the floor.

After glaring at Garnet for a moment Yellow Diamond looked toward the edge of the screen. Toward Peridot. "Peridot you're fired." Then the screen went blank.

 _'Fired.'_ The word echoed through Peridot's head over and over again. As Peridot's fingers floated back to her hand she stayed silent. Her eyes were wide. _'Fired...'_

Peridot didn't protest as her arms were tied together behind her back. She was still going over what this meant in her head. She sat against one wall and placed her head between her knees.

' _I'm a failure...'_ Peridot thought. _'I'm useless...'_

 **Author's Note: So what do you guys think? I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I love writing it! Please leave a review if you enjoyed!**

 **-Pinkpoole**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Happy Week Of Sardonyx! I'm so excited! I love this show! I was hoping to get this chapter out sooner, but I was really distracted by the StevenBomb.**

 **-Pinkpoole**

 **Chapter 3:**

 _'I'm useless...'_ Peridot thought with her head buried in her knees.

Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst stood a few feet away, glaring at Peridot with their weapons summoned. There was silence for a moment before anyone spoke.

"Who were you talking to?!" Pearl demanded, pointing her spear at Peridot.

Peridot was silent. She didn't even lift her head. _'B... But I completed my mission! Why was I fired?'_ She thought.

Garnet crossed her arms. "I think that was Yellow Diamond." She said, still looking at Peridot.

Peridot buried her head even further into her knees. _'Because I was captured... Because I'm weak..."_ She answered herself in her head.

Amethyst looked up at Garnet. "Who is Yellow Diamond?" She asked.

 _'What am I going to do?!'_ Peridot thought to herself.

Garnet continued to stare at Peridot as she spoke. "Yellow Diamond is one of Homeworld's leaders."

 _'Does this mean I can't go back to Homeworld?'_ Peridot asked herself in her head, still ignoring the Crystal Gems.

Amethyst looked back at Peridot. "Why isn't she answering the questions?!" She said.

 _'I... I have no home... No where to go..."_ Peridot thought.

Pearl moved the tip of her spear slightly closer to Peridot. "I don't know, but she better start." Pearl said. "Why were forcing gems to fuse in the Kindergarten?" She asked angrily.

Peridot was silent, still ignoring the Crystal Gems. _'I'm stuck on this planet forever... Even if I managed to get out here I wouldn't have anywhere to go... They would find me again.'_

Garnet walked up to Peridot. "Peridot!" She yelled angrily.

Peridot still didn't even look up. _'I hate this stupid planet...'_

Amethyst started getting bored. "Ugh. This is boring! Come find me if she starts talking." Amethyst turned and left. Pearl watched as Amethyst left.

Garnet crouched down in front of Peridot. "Peridot, answer!" She yelled, her voice full of fury.

 _'I'm stuck here...'_ Peridot thought, burying her head as far into her knees as she could.

Pearl heard the fury in Garnet's voice. "Um... I think I'm going to go with Amethyst..." She said nervously, stepping backwards. She quickly turned around and left.

Garnet punched the wall near Peridot, causing the entire room seemed to shake for a moment. "ANSWER!" She yelled.

Peridot still didn't say anything. _'I... I'm worse than useless...'_ She thought.

Garnet stood up and glared down at Peridot. She sighed and turned around to leave.

 _'This is hopeless... I'm stuck here and I can't go back to Homeworld. I'm stuck on this miserable planet FOREVER!'_ Peridot thought, starting to feel angry. "This is all your fault..." She muttered out loud.

Garnet turned around and looked back at Peridot.

"If you hadn't messed with my work I wouldn't be in this mess." Peridot continued, slightly louder. She lifted her head and stared coldly at Garnet. "I wouldn't be stuck on this miserable planet. I can't even go back to Homeworld now, even if I found some way of this planet. Just leave me alone!" She said before burying her head in her knees again.

Garnet sighed again before leaving.

 **Author's Note: Yeah. This chapter was kind of short. I'm sorry it took so long. I've been pretty busy and it's Steven Bomb 3! So happy Steven Bomb! I'll try to post the next chapter soon.**

 **-Pinkpoole**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Guys I'm really sorry that all the chapters are so short. I'm working as hard and fast as I can. I'm a busy person and I have a life. Plus it's Steven Bomb 3 (Well it was when I was writing this)! Anyway thanks for all the positive reviews, follows, and favorites! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! The first half of this chapter is kind of boring...**

 **-Pinkpoole**

 **Chapter 4:**

Amethyst and Pearl were in the kitchen talking quietly while Amethyst made a sandwich. Garnet was still in the temple trying to get information out of Peridot.

"I don't like it when Garnet gets like that." Pearl said, referring to how angry Garnet had seemed just before she left. "She starts yelling and people get hurt."

Amethyst looked up from the sandwich she was making. "Peridot deserves it." She said.

Pearl sighed. "I know. I just hate to see Garnet like that." She said.

Just then Garnet walked out of the temple. Pearl and Amethyst looked at Garnet. Garnet looked at back at Amethyst and Pearl, the expression on her face unreadable.

"So... What happened?" Amethyst asked, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"I yelled at Peridot and she didn't say anything until I started leaving." Garnet replied.

"What did she say?" Amethyst asked after taking another bite.

Garnet crossed her arms and leaned up against one of the walls. "Basically that she feels all of this is our fault and she wants to be left alone."

"What are you going to do?" Pearl asked, relieved by the fact Garnet seemed a lot less angry, but she was still worried.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you just left after she said that." Amethyst added. "I expected you to punch her in the face or something."

"I was going to punch her in the face, but I changed my mind." Garnet said. "I've decided to give Peridot a little time to think."

Pearl nodded. That seemed like a reasonable plan for now.

Amethyst finished her sandwich in one more bite. "I think she had enough time to think while we were searching half the planet for her!" She said.

"Yellow Diamond fired her." Garnet replied.

"So?" Amethyst asked, sitting down on the couch.

"She is obviously really upset about it." Garnet said.

No one said anything for a few moments. All three gems stood there in an uncomfortable silence until suddenly the door open and Steven burst in with a half eaten donut in his hand.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Steven said loudly before finishing the donut in a couple more bites.. Then he noticed the uncomfortable silence that seemed to surround the three gems. Ever since they had found Peridot this had been normal, but Steven still felt worried when things were like this. "Um... Did something happen?" She asked. "Has Peridot come out of her gem yet?"

Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst were all still silent for a moment. Pearl and Amethyst looked at Garnet, neither of them sure what to say. Garnet remained silent, staring right back at Pearl and Amethyst.

Pearl stood up after a moment. "Oh, um... Not yet!" She lied. "Nope. Peridot hasn't reformed yet!" She continued loudly.

Steven looked kind of disappointed. "Oh... Can I go down and see her gem?" He asked.

"No. Um..." Pearl said, trying to think of a good excuse. "I'm not sure that's a good idea..."

Amethyst stood up and walked towards Pearl and Steven. "Pearl, don't lie to him." She said. She looked at Steven. "Yeah Peridot's out of her gem, but she isn't talking much."

"Well can I see her?" Steven asked impatiently.

Amethyst looked at Garnet. Garnet nodded. "I don't see any reason why he can't." She walked up to Steven and placed one hand on his head, ruffling his hair. "Come on." She said, leading Steven toward the temple door.

Garnet opened the door and the two of them walked down a dark hallway. It was lit by torches placed every few meters. The torches gave off just enough light to see. The hallway felt kind of creepy in the dim lighting.

After a while Garnet and Steven reached the end of the hallway. There was a window like wall in front of the small room Peridot was in. Steven reached out and touched the wall. It felt like cold stone.

Peridot was still sitting in the room with head buried in her knees, deep in thought.

Garnet walked up to a device on the wall at the very end of the hallway. She pressed a button and the wall disappeared.

"How does that work?" Steven asked.

"Magic." Garnet replied, waving one hand in the air in mystically.

Steven laughed before looking at Peridot. "Hi Peridot!" He said cheerfully.

Peridot recognized the voice of the Steven, but she still didn't look up. "Leave me alone." She mumbled.

"Come on Peri! Cheer up!" Steven said, walking up to Peridot.

"Don't call me that." Peridot grumbled. She just wanted to be alone. She just wanted to think.

"Come on Peri!" Steven said again, poking Peridot's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Peridot wanted to blast Steven with her electron energy blaster. She REALLY wanted to. A LOT. But unfortunately her arms were tied up behind her and Garnet was standing a few meters away. "I said don't call me that!" She repeated, a little louder.

"Fine. Just tell me what's wrong." Steven said, poking Peridot again.

"Leave me alone." Peridot said.

"No!" Steven said stubbornly with a goofy smile on his face. "Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

Peridot looked up, taking her head out of her knees. "What part of LEAVE ME ALONE do you not understand?!" She yelled.

"I guess the reason why." Steven replied. "Why would you want to be alone? Being alone is really lonely and being lonely isn't fun. It's sad." He said. "So I want to know why you want to be alone. I wanna know what's wrong!"

Peridot just stared coldly at Steven.

"Well what's wrong?" Steven asked. He started poking Peridot repeatedly. "I'm not gonna stop poking you until you tell me!"

"Stop that! You stupid, annoying Steven or whatever you are!" Peridot yelled. "You want to know what's wrong?! I was just fired! That's what's wrong!" She yelled, frustrated. "And it's all YOUR FAULT! If you and those other clods hadn't started messing with my work I wouldn't be in this mess! I wouldn't be stuck on this miserable planet for the rest of my life!"

While Peridot had been yelling Garnet had summoned her gauntlets and stepped forward, ready to defend Steven if necessary.

Peridot noticed that and let out a frustrated sigh, scowling.

Surprisingly Steven didn't seem very upset or scared by Peridot's sudden outburst. "Earth isn't that bad. Earth is a good planet and it's my home! Here we can all be happy and friends together!" He said with a huge smile on his face.

"I do not want to be friends with you." Peridot said, burying her head in her knees again. "Just go away and leave me alone." She mumbled.

Steven was about to start talking again, but Garnet stopped him, placing on hand gently on his head. "Come on. Let's go." She said calmly. She quickly pressed another button on the device on the wall was back.

Steven looked at Peridot through the clear-on-one-side wall. "I think she's not that bad." He said. "She's just upset." He looked up at Garnet. "What do you think?" He asked.

"I don't know what to think." Garnet said before beginning to walk along the hallway with Steven.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry about the wait. I'm still obsessing about "Friend Ship". That's my new favorite episode! PERIDOT I LOVE YOU!**

 **-Pinkpoole**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:**

 **Hi everyone! I hope you guys are enjoying this story! I'm loving writing it! Anyways on with the next chapter! I'm currently writing this with my BFF Dazzle! We are talking through Skype. This is crazy XD (Dazz Dazz you're so weird...)**

 **-Pinkpoole**

 **This is my first time editing a fanfic with Pinks! (Read in a heroic voice)I will climb the highest mountain, I will run over broken glass, to make this chapter amazing! (PS: I know I'm weird...) (PPS you can be weird to Pinks...)**

 **-DJ MC DAZZ DAZZ (Dazzle125)**

 **Chapter 5:**

Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were sitting in Fish Stew Pizza, having a quiet conversation about the situation with Peridot.

Amethyst was looking a little frustrated. She had a plate of untouched pizza in front of her. "So what are we gonna do with her?" She asked."

"I don't know." said Garnet. Her expression was unreadable and it was very hard to tell what she was thinking.

Pearl looked worried. "Well we have to do something with her!" She said. "She's not answering our questions!"

"Then maybe we should force some answers out of her!" Amethyst replied angrily.

Steven looked up from the pizza he had been devouring a moment ago. "Don't hurt her!" He said.

"Don't hurt her?! Think about all the terrible things she did to us!" Amethyst said. She was very frustrated. "She deserves to be hurt after everything she did!"

"But we did bad things to her too." Steven pointed out after taking another bite of his pizza.

Pearl looked back and forth between Steven and Amethyst nervously.

"We had a reason!" Amethyst said, her voice becoming louder and angrier.

"She probably had a reason too!" Steven replied.

"Please stop arguing!" Pearl said.

Amethyst crossed her arms and frowned. "I bet ours are better." She muttered.

"Arguing isn't going to get us any closer to getting answers out of Peridot." Garnet said.

"Maybe Steven should talk to her." she suggested.

"Wait! Why me?" Steven asked. He thought talking to Peridot might be fun, but he wondered why him?

"You are the only one who seems to have the patience to deal with her." Garnet replied.

Pearl looked at Garnet. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asked worriedly. "What if she tries to hurt him?"

"I'll keep an eye on him while he's in there with her." Garnet replied.

"Alright." Pearl replied, slightly unsure.

"Fine but if she tries anything I'm gonna shatter her gem!" Amethyst said.

Steven looked happy. "Yay! I get to talk to Peridot!" He said cheerfully. He went back to eating his pizza. After a moment he looked up and noticed Amethyst still untouched pizza. "Are you gonna eat that?" He asked hopefully.

Amethyst looked down at the pizza. "Nah. You can have it." She said, pushing the plate towards Steven. "I don't get what you like so much about it. It's not even that good."

"It's the best pizza in the galaxy!" Steven yelled. "It's way better than that square pizza they had in Keystone!" He said.

"Square pizza?" Amethyst asked, confused. "I think square pizza sounds awesome!"

"It's terrible. Trust me." Steven replied in between bites of pizza. "Hey maybe we can bring some pizza for Peridot!"

Amethyst laughed. "Great idea! I can't wait to see the look on Peridot's face!" She said, snickering.

Pearl looked at Garnet, not sure what to say. Garnet just shrugged.

Steven ate his and Amethyst's pizza as fast as he could. He was done within two minutes. "Come on let's get some pizza for Peridot!"

Steven stood up and walked over to the counter where Kiki was standing. "Hi Kiki!" He said cheerfully. "One pizza! To go!"

"Alright Steven!" Kiki replied. She walked into the kitchen and came back with a pizza in a take out box.

Steven handed Kiki a few dollars and grabbed the pizza. "Come on let's go!" He yelled and ran out the door without waiting to make sure the others were following.

Steven ran the whole way to the temple as fast as her could. He held the box of pizza over his head. When he reached the house he opened the door and ran over to the Temple door. He stopped there, waiting for the others.

Garnet, Amethyst , and Pearl walked in a minute later.

"Come on! I wanna give Peridot this pizza!" Steven said impatiently.

Garnet walked over and opened the temple door. Steven ran down the hallway, still holding the box of pizza over his head..

Amethyst also walked over. "I'm coming too." She said. "This is gonna be hilarious!" She followed Steven through the hallway.

Garnet walked down the hallway behind Steven and Amethyst.

When they reached the end of the hallway Garnet walked up to the device on the wall and pressed a button, causing the invisible-on-one-side wall to disappear.

Steven looked at Peridot who was still sitting there with her knees tucked into her chest and her head down. "Hi Peridot!" He said cheerfully. "I brought you some pizza!"

Peridot didn't reply.

"Do you know what pizza is?" Steven asked. He continued after receiving no response. "I'm gonna take that as a no. Well pizza is an awesome food that we have here on Earth. It tastes really good! It has cheese and tomato sauce and sometimes it has toppings!" He said excitedly.

Peridot still didn't respond, but she was beginning to get very annoyed. Why wouldn't Steven just leave her alone like she had asked? She found this frustrating.

"Come on! I know you'll like it!" Steven said. "This is the best pizza in the world!"

Peridot couldn't take Steven's rattling on any longer. "Go away!" She snapped, lifting her head and staring coldly at Steven.

"Come on! It tastes really good!" Steven said, opening the box of pizza. "Mmm... It smells amazing!" He said.

Peridot just continued to stare at Steven coldly.

"So you pick it up and eat it like this." Steven said, picking up a slice and taking a bite.

Peridot was silent, continuing to glare at Steven.

"Oh! I forgot! Your hands are tied up!" Steven said. He quickly finished the slice that he had already taken a bite of and

"Just leave me alo-" Peridot was cut off as Steven stuffed the slice of pizza in her mouth.

Amethyst burst out laughing.

"Do you like it?" Steven asked.

Peridot nearly choked on the pizza. She managed to swallow some but most of it got spit out onto the floor. It didn't taste bad, but Peridot had never eaten before and Steven had taken her by surprise when her stuffed the pizza in her mouth. "What is wrong with you?!" She yelled.

"Do you like it?" Steven asked again.

"Ugh! Just leave me alone!" Peridot yelled before slamming her head back into her knees.

Steven frowned. "Come on! Give it a fair chance!"

Peridot didn't respond.

Amethyst was still laughing. She walked up to Steven as her laughter ended. "Come on. Let's go." She said, placing her hand on Steven's shoulder. "I need to tell Pearl about this!" She turned to leave.

"Okay." Steven said, picking up the pizza box and following Amethyst. Before he left he looked back at Peridot. "I'll be back later." He said.

Peridot replied with an annoyed groan.

Garnet put the invisible-on-one-side wall back up and walked away behind Steven and Amethyst.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **First of all I would like to say that personally I LOVE square pizza! Yes I have had square pizza and it was delicious! To be honest it tasted just like normal pizza. I love writing as Steven sometimes. He is so fun and wacky. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review if you enjoyed!**

 **-Pinkpoole**

 **I LOVE ALL SHAPES OF PIZZA!**

 **-DJ MC DAZZ DAZZ**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:**

 **I love this show! I can't wait until new episodes start again! So excited! BTW yes there will be Lapidot in the future of this fanfic. Lapidot is love, Lapidot is life. (I ship this way too hard...) Anyways on to the next chapter!**

 **-Pinkpoole**

 **Chapter 6:**

Peridot was getting very frustrated and annoyed. She had been fired, was stuck on this miserable planet for who knows how long, and that annoying little Steven wouldn't leave her alone. She hated it. Absolutely hated it. She wanted to get off this stupid planet, but even if she found some way to get out of here she wouldn't have anywhere to go. She couldn't go back to Homeworld.

Peridot heard the sound of echoing footsteps coming down the hall towards her. _Oh great, he's back.'_ She thought, scowling.

Sure enough a moment later the wall disappeared to reveal Steven holding the box of pizza and Garnet. Garnet leaned up against the wall with her arms crossed, her expression unreadable, while Steven walked up to Peridot with the box of pizza.

"Okay! Now Amethyst isn't here so we can try this again!" Steven said cheerfully, placing the box of pizza on the ground. "Come on Peridot! Give it a fair chance! I know you'll like it!" He said as he opened the box. It didn't smell quite as good as last time, but still looked delicious.

"I want no part in any of your weird human things." Peridot mumbled without looking up.

"Please? I can tell you a lot of cool stuff about Earth!" Steven said. "Just try the pizza and I'll tell you all about Earth!"

"I do not care about this miserable planet." Peridot replied coldly.

"It's not that bad!" Steven said. "Um... What is I told you what happened to Lapis and Jasper?" He looked at Garnet as he said this, hoping she was okay with it. Garnet didn't say anything so he assumed she was fine with it.

Peridot looked up. She had been wondering where those two were. She had thought that maybe they were here, but it didn't seem like it. "You will tell me where they are?" She asked, not completely believing Steven. "And all I have to do is eat that?" She pointed at the pizza.

Steven nodded.

"And this isn't some sort of trick?" Peridot asked.

"Nope!" Steven replied cheerfully.

Peridot stared at Steven for a moment, trying to make sure he wasn't lying. "Alright." She said slowly.

"Yay!" Steven yelled. He picked up a slice of the pizza and held it out toward Peridot. "Okay! Just take a bite and give it a chance!" He said.

 _'This is very weird...'_ Peridot thought as she leaned forward to take a bite of the pizza. She wished they would untie her hands for this, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. She hesitated a moment before taking a bite of the pizza. _'It's not terrible.'_ She thought as she chewed it. _'Actually kind of good.'_ She swallowed.

Steven looked up at her expectantly. He was waiting for her to tell him what she thought.

Peridot looked at Steven. "Not bad." She said, her voice still cold.

Steven smiled, glad that he had at least gotten a decent reaction. "So I guess now I have to tell you about what happened to Lapis and Jasper." He said, sitting down.

Peridot nodded.

"Okay. Let's see." Steven said. "Well you know your ship crashed. Well we were all still on the ship when it crashed. After it crashed Jasper found us and was saying things like 'don't think you've won' and then Lapis showed up. She tried to fly away, but Jasper caught her. Jasper was trying to convince Lapis to fuse with her and they did, but-" Steven was cut off by Peridot.

"They fused?!" Peridot nearly yelled. Her eyes were wide with a mix of fear, confusion, worry, and disbelief. "Ugh! She's so reckless sometimes!" She said, her tone somewhere between worries and annoyed. Then she sighed. "Continue."

"Okay. So after they fused Lapis dragged them into the ocean. She had these water chain things and she wrapped them around the fusion and dragged them into the ocean. The whole time they were yelling and stuff! It was really scary!" Steven said.

"So they are at the bottom of the ocean?" Peridot said, summing up what she had just heard.

Steven nodded.

"And they are still fused?" Peridot asked.

"I think so, but I'm not sure how much longer Lapis will be in control." Steven replied.

Peridot nodded, glad to now know this. Then she looked down at her knees, looking like she was deep in thought.

Steven stood up to leave, but before he left he asked Peridot one last question. "When you said 'she's so reckless sometimes' were you talking about Jasper or Lapis?"

Peridot looked up. She thought for a moment, not sure what she should tell Steven. _'Which one of them am I talking about?'_ She thought, not really sure herself. _'I guess I'm talking about both... But which one do I really care about..?'_ When she finally figured it out she said the answer quietly. "Lapis."

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave a review of what you think! See you guys next time!**

 **-Pinkpoole**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

 **I'm glad that everyone is enjoying this fanfic! I'm having a lot of fun writing it! To be honest this is the fanfic I work the most on right now. I just love this show so much! I'm happy that lots of people are reading and enjoying it! On to the chapter!**

 **-Pinkpoole**

 **Broccoli is life. Life is broccoli.**

 **-Dazzle125**

 **Chapter 7:**

Steven looked at Peridot, a confused, but interested expression on his face. Even Garnet was looking at Peridot curiously, but no one was more surprised by the answer than Peridot herself.

She had never really thought about it before, but it was true. Peridot did care about Lapis. A lot. She was glad to know what had happened to Lapis, but at the same time she was worried, and maybe even a little jealous.

There was a weird silence for a moment. The first person to finally break the uncomfortable silence was Steven.

"You know you're kind of like Lapis." Steven said, still looking at Peridot curiously.

Peridot looked at Steven, not sure what he meant. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Steven smiled. "Well Lapis was stuck here just like you." He said. "And she just wanted to go home. She wanted to get back to Homeworld because it was her home. You probably want to go back too, don't you? It's your home too." he said, his eyes full of sympathy.

Peridot looked down at her knees. "I can't go back." She said quietly.

"That makes you even more like Lapis!" Steven said excitedly, jumping up in the air cutely before calming down. "Lapis wanted to get back to Homeworld really bad, but she says it's really different from when she left. Plus I'm not really sure she would be able to go back after trapping Jasper at the bottom of the ocean." He said the last part nervously.

Peridot looked up, not really sure what to say. She was silent for a moment before she spoke. "Well... Um... Thank you for telling me this." She said uncomfortably.

"No problem!" Steven said cheerfully. "So you care about Lapis?" He asked curiously.

"What? Um... I... I mean..." Peridot stuttered, not sure what to say. She was blushing, confused and embarrassed. She cared about Lapis a lot. She was really worried about the beautiful blue ocean gem, but she wasn't sure what to say.

Garnet smiled knowingly from where she stood, still leaning against one wall.

Steven continued looking at Peridot curiously. "You care about her a lot, don't you?" He asked, smiling.

"I... Well... I mean..." Peridot continued stuttering, blushing even harder. "Yes... Yes I do care about Lapis..." She finally admitted quietly.

Steven smiled widely. "I hope we find her soon." He said. "I talked to her in a weird dream thingy a few days ago." He continued, the smile falling from his face. "I think she's still in control, but I'm not sure how much longer she will be. She seemed scared and confused. I hope she's still okay."

Peridot stared at Steven, barely understanding a word of what the child had just said.

"Oh! You probably don't know what a dream is, do you?" Steven asked. He sat down. "Well a dream is like this weird movie thingy in your head that you see when you sleep. All your thoughts get all mixed up and stuff and you see a lot of weird things that don't always make sense." He said l, making weird motions with his hands as he spoke, hoping it might help to illustrate his point.

Peridot continued to stare at Steven, growing even more confused with every word he said.

"You probably don't know what sleep is either!" He said, facepalming. "Okay so sleep is this thing that humans do when they are tired so that they can have energy. When you sleep sometimes you have dreams." He said.

Peridot still didn't understand anything Steven was saying. "So you somehow contacted Lapis in one of these dreams?" She asked.

"Yeah." Steven replied, nodding.

"Is this normal?" Peridot asked.

"I don't think so." Steven replied, shrugging. "I've never done it before and I've never heard of anything like this happening. I don't know how it happened or why."

Peridot just stared at Steven, a confused expression on her face. She didn't understand any of this. To be honest very little had made sense since she had arrived on this planet. She sighed. Nothing made sense on this weird, miserable little planet.

Steven was about to start talking again when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Garnet.

"Come on." Garnet said quietly. "She probably wants some time to think about all of that."

Steven nodded and began walking down the hallway that would lead back to the house. Garnet pressed a few buttons on the device at the end of the hall and the wall was back up. She then followed Steven.

Peridot sighed, glad to be alone for a little while. Garnet was right. There was a lot she wanted to think about.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I had writer's block for a couple days and I just couldn't write. Also I'm gonna be at sleep away camp for pretty much the whole next week (Sunday night to Friday night) and phones aren't allowed so there will not be any new chapters during that time. I'll try to get a chapter out ASAP once I get back. See you guys then!**

 **-Pinkpoole**

 **Eat bananas!**

 **-Dazzle125**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

 **I'M BACK FROM SLEEP AWAY CAMP!BEST WEEK OF MY LIFE! I had a lot of fun, but I'm glad to be back and able to work on fanfics again. BTW I think I'm gonna start replying to guest reviews in the author's note at the end of each chapter. NOW ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

 **-Pinkpoole**

 **Chapter 8:**

Peridot was glad to finally be alone. She was thankful for the information she had just learned, but she needed to think. So Lapis was here on Earth, but at the bottom of the ocean, fused with Jasper. They were both stuck on this miserable rock, probably forever. Steven had been right. It was unlikely Lapis would ever be able to go back to Homeworld either. She had already been treated more like a prisoner than an informant. Now that she had dragged Jasper to the bottom of the ocean she would probably be severely punished if she ever returned. Hopefully Lapis would be found and saved soon. Then they could at least be stuck here together.

Peridot hoped Lapis was alright. Being stuck on this stupid rock was bad enough. She was at the bottom of the ocean, fused with Jasper. That must be terrible.

Peridot hated Jasper. She was mean and annoying. Jasper never cared about anything but herself and her own selfish wants. Peridot wished she had gone on this mission with anyone other than Jasper. Jasper didn't care about the mission. In Peridot's opinion Jasper was probably the most annoying and selfish Gem she had ever meet.

She felt really sorry for Lapis. Being stuck fused with that obnoxious gem was probably terrible. Peridot hoped she never had to deal with something like that.

Peridot sighed, thinking about that beautiful blue ocean gem. Lapis had been going from one terrible situation to the next. First trapped in a mirror on this stupid planet for five thousand years, then why she finally was free and managed to find her way back to Homeworld she was just locked up again, and now she was stuck, fused with Jasper at the bottom of the ocean. Lapis had just been going from prison to prison. It was unfortunate. Peridot really felt bad for Lapis.

Then there were footsteps down the hallway. _'Is he back already?'_ Peridot thought. She didn't know how long ago Steven had left, but it didn't feel like it had been long. _'Why can't I just be left alone?'_ She thought with a scowl as the footsteps came closer and closer. As the wall disappeared she was surprised to see that it wasn't Steven. Instead Garnet stood there, alone.

"Hello Peridot." The fusion said. She looked down at Peridot, her expression unreadable.

Peridot didn't say anything. She just stared at Garnet, her confusion obvious.

Garnet smiled, seeing the confused expression on Peridot's face. "I would like to talk." She said.

Peridot scowled. The fusion probably just wanted information. _'That's probably the only reason I'm still alive.'_ She thought, narrowing her eyes. If these gems wanted information she wasn't going to give them any.

Garnet chuckled at the expression on Peridot's face. "About Lapis." She added with a small smile.

Peridot was very surprised. _'Why would this gem want to talk with me about Lapis?'_ She thought, he face showing her confusion. She still remained silent.

"You like her, don't you?" Garnet asked. It was more like a statement than a question. It hadn't been very hard to figure out from the way Peridot had been acting earlier. Especially not for Garnet.

Peridot started blushing, very embarrassed. He eyes were wide with surprise. "What? Um..." She stuttered, the question taking her by surprise. She had no idea what to say. "I... Um... I..."

Garnet smiled. "If you're trying to hide it you aren't doing a very good job." She said with a chuckle. "But even if you were it wouldn't be hard to tell."

Peridot looked up at Garnet, confused.

Garnet smiled. "You can't hide love from me." She said "I am made of love." She chuckled. "You've made it pretty obvious how you feel about Lapis, Peridot. Now I was wondering, do you know if Lapis feels the same way about you?" She asked.

Peridot started blushing again. "No." She said. She had no idea. She had talked to the blue gem a few times, but most of it was trying to get information. Lapis had been her informant. Peridot had always hated seeing the ocean gem locked up, but there had been nothing she could've done about it. She had had her orders, and she had followed them. The two gems rarely even had a real conversation. _'She probably hates me because of the way we treated her...'_ Peridot bit her lip nervously. "I'm not sure what she thinks of me."

Garnet was silent for a moment, a small frown on her face as she thought. She had seen the way Lapis had been treated. Like a prisoner. It must've been hard for the blue gem. No wonder Peridot seemed kind of depressed. "Have you ever tried talking to her? Just sitting down and having a conversation like two normal gems?" She asked.  
"Once." Peridot answered. "I just wanted to know what she thought of Homeworld. I knew she had been gone for a long time and I wanted to know what she thought of all the changes, but that didn't go well..." She said, her voice trailing off as she remembered how that conversation had gone.  
 **(FLASHBACK)  
** _Lapis sat on the other side of a gem destabilizer field. Tears ran down the blue gems face. Her eyes were wide with upset and a slight bit of anger. "It's all changed so much! I don't understand any of it!" She cried out.  
Peridot looked down at the blue gem from her side of the field. Her eyes were filled with surprise. She had just been curious. She hadn't expected the ocean gem to get this upset. "You'll get used to it! And sometimes change is good."She would have continued, but Lapis interrupted her.  
"This isn't the Homeworld I remember." Lapis said, tears rolling down her cheeks and falling to the ground. The blue gem looked down, hugging her knees to her chest.  
Peridot wasn't sure what to say. What did someone say in this situation? She didn't know. The green gem opened her mouth, determined to say something, but no words came out. There was a moment of quiet where neither gem spoke and the only sound was Lapis's quiet sobbing. Finally words popped into Peridot's head. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.  
_ **(END OF FLASHBACK)  
** Garnet nodded as she listened to what Peridot had said. "It seems like Homeworld has changed quite a bit in the last five thousand years." She said, looking down at the sad Peridot. "Don't worry. If you and Lapis are meant to be then everything will work out." She said with a smile. "I should probably be going. I'm glad we had this little chance to talk." She said, turning around and walking up to the little machine on the wall.  
Peridot looked up. "Thank you." She said quietly.  
Garnet gave Peridot one last smile before the wall appeared again. She looked through the invisible-on-one-side wall at the green gem. "Maybe you aren't so bad after all, Peridot." She said quietly before leaving.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry about the wait for this chapter. School is back and I had some writer's block while working on this. I'm honestly not completely sure why I decided to do a flashback. I just feel like a normal paragraph couldn't have described that as well as a flashback. I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **-Pinkpoole**

 **Responses to Guest Reviews:**

 **Response to Cheese: Sorry, I didn't get this until I had already left for sleep away camp. Thanks! Personally I LOVE Lapidot! I'm glad you are liking this though!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes:**

 **For those of you who haven't figured it out yet we have changed our name to Pink and Dazz! We're sorry for any confusion this caused! Thank you all of you who have followed, favorited, and commented on this fanfiction! Your feedback is appreciated and new comments always make my day! Enjoy!**

 **-Pinkpoole**

 **I like cake! ( P.S I LIKE CAPS LOCK )**

 **-Dazzle**

 **Chapter 9:**

Garnet stepped out of the temple door and looked around. Pearl was in the kitchen, cooking. Steven was playing video games while sitting on his bed.

Steven looked up at the sound of the temple door opening, his eyes lighting up as he saw Garnet step out. "Garnet!" He said cheerfully, placing his control down and running down the stairs. "Were you talking with Peridot?" he asked curiously.

Garnet looked down at Steven, smiling. "Yes." She answered.

"Cool! What did you talk about?" He asked. "Did it go well? I hope we can all be friends!" He said cheerfully, a huge smile on his face. He really wanted everyone to get along and be happy. Like he had said many times before, gems shouldn't fight other gems. He truly believed that.

Garnet chuckled. "I asked her about Lapis." She said.

Pearl had been listening to the conversation as she cooked. She looked up when she heard this. "Does Peridot know that Lapis and Jasper are fused?" She asked, slight worry in her voice.  
Steven looked over, the huge smile still on his face. "Yeah!" He said cheerfully. "I told her!"  
Pearl's eyes were wide with disbelief. "You told her?" She asked slowly, her expression a mix or confusion, worry, and fear.  
"Yeah!" Steven said cheerfully. Then he noticed the expression on her face. "Are you okay?" He asked, his smile replaced by a worried frown.  
Pearl looked at Garnet, her expression not changing. "You're okay with this?" She asked. Her voice sounded calm, but inside she was a mess of emotions.  
"Steven seems to know what he's doing." Garnet replied.  
Pearl bit her lip nervously. "I really don't think we should be giving our enemy information like that." She said. "She might be able to use it against us. Maybe she knows something about Malachite that we don't." He eyes filled with worry as some of the horrifying, but unlikely situations popped into her head. "And Peridot is the one who should be answering questions! I know we decided to give her some time to think, but I think she's had enough!" She pointed out.  
Steven looked up at Pearl, his eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I just wanted to be friends."  
Pearl didn't even acknowledge Steven as she started a speech on how Peridot was the enemy. "She has valuable information that we need! The sooner we get that information the better!" She ranted, he arms moving through the air as she spoke, leaving the food she was cooking forgotten on the stove. "She needs to start giving us answers!"

"Pearl." Garnet said, trying to get her attention.

Pearl just kept ranting on and on. "I don't care if we have to torture her to get her to talk! We need those answers, and we need them now!"

Garnet took a step forward. "Pearl." She said, slightly louder.

"If she doesn't start answering questions soon I will not hesitate to hurt her!" Pearl said angrily.

Garnet took another step forward and slammed her hand onto the counter. "Pearl!" She said again.

Pearl stopped ranting and looked at Garnet. "Huh?" She asked.

"You're burning the food." Garnet said.

Pearl looked down at the now burnt food. "Oh. Sorry. I guess I got a bit distracted." She said, grabbing the pan off the stove. She looked at the food for a moment and then, deciding that it was burnt to bad to be eaten, she dumped it into the trash can.

Steven looked up at Pearl. His eyes were filled with remorse and just a little bit of fear. He didn't like seeing Pearl suddenly start ranting like that and he didn't like some of the things she said. "Please don't hurt Peridot!" He said. "She's not that bad! I think she only did the things she did because we kept messing with her stuff! In her eyes we were the ones doing stuff wrong, but I think we can change her mind if we all just give her a chance!"

Pearl looked down at Steven, not sure what to say. Give Peridot a chance? They had already given her enough oh one. They had to face the facts. Peridot was their enemy. She was dangerous and they needed to get rid of her as soon as possible, but they couldn't pass up this opportunity to learn valuable information. Pearl began to walk toward the temple door, not wanting to start yelling again in front of Steven. "I need to be alone for a little while." She mumbled, opening the door and walking into her room.

Garnet watched as Pearl left. "Pearl." She called out to the light blue gem.

Pearl didn't respond. She closed the temple door quickly. Pearl sighed, leaping up onto one of the water pillars that were scattered across her room. Was she the only who thought they needed whatever information Peridot had. Was she the only one who wanted revenge for the terrible things Peridot had done? Pearl felt like she was the only one thinking straight. They should already have answers! Peridot should be gone by now! The shouldn't still be dealing with the green gem! As long as Peridot wasn't bubbled she was a threat.  
Pearl began to dance around on top of the giant water pillar, hoping it would help her relax, but she couldn't focus and only grew more frustrated every time she lost balance or stumbled. She sighed, realizing that this wasn't helping. As long as Peridot was still an issue everything was going to be difficult and tense. That was clear. As Pearl stood there on top of the tower of cascading water she made a silent decision. She was going to force those answers out of Peridot herself, no matter what the others thought.  
...Meanwhile...  
Garnet stared at the temple door that had just closed moments ago, a small frown on her face.  
Steven looked up at Garnet, confused and upset by how Pearl had rushed out like that. There was a moment of silence as Garnet stared at the door and Steven stared up at Garnet, neither sure what to do.

"Um... Did your conversation with Peridot go well?" Steven asked, breaking the silence.

Garnet looked down at Steven. "Good, I think." She said.

"That's good!" Steven said cheerfully. "I think she can change! We just need to try to be nice to her and be her friend!"

Garnet smiled. Steven always saw the good in people, no matter how mean or cruel they were and her always found something positive, no matter how crazy the situation was. Garnet nodded. She agreed with Steven, and if anyone could convince Peridot to change it would be him.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I really enjoy writing this fanfiction and the little bit of writing time I get each day between school, homework and other activities really helps me get through my day! Once again, thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed! Your feedback always makes my day! Sometimes Checking my email and seeing a new review or follow really helps me get through the rest of the day!**

 **-Pinkpoole**

 **Responses to Guest Reviews:**

 **Response to Fixedflower80: Thanks! I'm glad that even people who don't ship Lapidot are enjoying this fanfic! Thanks for posting a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

 **Hi everybody! Before I begin this chapter I would like to quickly apologize to the Guest who was saying don't have Pearl do anything to Peridot. I had a really good idea and I really want to use it! Don't worry, no one dies or anything like that. It won't be to bad! You'll see!**

 **-Pinkpoole**

 **Chapter 10:**

Pearl stepped out of her room cautiously, being as quiet as she could. She eyes darted around quickly, scanning the room. It was really early. About four in the morning. Steven was asleep in his bed, snoring quietly, and the other two Crystal Gems were no where to be found. They, hopefully, wouldn't be around for a couple more hours. Steven was never up before five thirty and he usually slept in. Pearl took a few silent steps forward, the Temple door closing behind her. The only sounds were Steven's quiet snores and the ticking of the clock.

Pearl let out a sigh of relief, glancing at Steven for a moment to make sure he wasn't waking up. She really didn't want to be caught right now. She wasn't sure what the others might do if they knew what the she was up to. Pearl turned back to the temple door and opened it to the long, torch-lit hallway leading down to the cell where they kept Peridot. She began to walk down the hallway quickly, the door closing behind her. Halfway down the hall she summoned her spear, holding it tightly in one hand as she made her way toward the device at the end of the hall.

 **...**

Peridot heard quiet footsteps echoing down hallway. She noticed that these footsteps there much lighter than the heavy steps of Garnet or the noisy ones of Steven. Who was coming? Peridot didn't say anything, but shifted her weight so she was sitting up in a more comfortable position as she waited to see who was on the other side of the wall.

Peridot's eyes were wide with surprise as the wall disappeared and revealed Pearl, who was pointing her spear threateningly at Peridot. Peridot scowled, not happy at all to see the light blue gem. Of the Crystal Gems Pearl was the one Peridot hated the most. She wasn't even really sure why. Maybe it because in Peridot's eyes Pearl was weak and defective. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Pearl had stabbed her in the back with her spear three times. Peridot had plenty of reasons to hate the light blue gem, and she did.

Pearl glared down at Peridot. "I want answers." The demanded angrily, gripping her spear tightly. "Tell me why you were forcing gem shards to fuse in the Kindergarten."

Peridot didn't say anything, only narrowed her eyes at Pearl. _'Of course.'_ She thought. All this gem wanted was information. Hatred burned in Peridot's eyes as she glared up at Pearl, wishing her hands were free so she could blast the light blue gem.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Pearl said coldly, moving the point of her spear closer to Peridot's face. "Just answer my questions and you won't get hurt." She said.

"You really expect me to give you an information?" Peridot asked coldly. "I'm not telling you clods anything, especially not you, you pathetic, defective, pearl!" She yelled.

Pearl tensed at the word 'defective'. Fury, but also pain, burned in her eyes. She clenched her teeth angrily. "Don't call me that." She growled.

Peridot smirked at Pearl's reaction. "But that's what you are." She said. "Defective, flawed, weak." Peridot continued coldly, her smirk growing as she watched Pearl's reaction to each insult.

Pearl glared down at Peridot, her eyes full of pain. It hurt. It really did. And the thing that hurt the most was that it was true. It was all true and Pearl knew it. Defective is exactly what she was and it hurt to admit it, but at the same time she was proud of it. She was proud to be different. To be a gem that was free to think and feel instead of just one of Homeworld's pawns.

That didn't change the fact that Pearl was furious and hurt by Peridot saying those things. "Take that back." She snarled, the tip of her spear just centimeters from Peridot.

"No." Peridot said bluntly.

Pearl clenched her teeth. "One last chance Peridot. Tell me what I want to know." She growled.

"I already said that I'm not telling you defective, useless, little clod anything." Peridot yelled, a wide smirk on her face. It felt good to insult someone of being something you knew you were also guilty of.

"That's it!" Pearl screeched, blindly stabbing her spear in the direction of Peridot's face.

Peridot's eyes grew wide with fear. Pearl's spear slashed through her skin, hitting the edge of her visor, forming a deep cut and causing spider webbing cracks to form along her visor.

Pearl drew back her spear. Rage burned in her eyes as she continued to glare down at Peridot. She would have attacked again if a voice hadn't spoken just then.

"Pearl, what are you doing!" It was Steven. He had just arrived with Garnet, shocked to find Pearl here already, attacking Peridot.

Pearl immediately dropped her spear. It fell to the ground, rolling for a moment before turning into light and disappearing. "N... Nothing!" Pearl lied quickly, though it was quite obvious what she was doing.

Steven ran around Pearl to Peridot. "Are you okay?" He asked her, looking at the cut on her face. Before waiting for an answer he looked up at Pearl. "Pearl! Why did you hurt Peridot?" He asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

Pearl looked down at Steven, sorry that she had made him cry, but at the same time still furious. "She was insulting me" she said, pointing at Peridot. "She was calling me defective and weak!"

"But Pearl, you shouldn't have hurt her!" He said. Then he looked back down at Peridot. "And you shouldn't have insulted Pearl either, Peridot." He said. He looked back and forth between the two gems. "You two need to lean to get along! You have a lot in common! You're both smart and really awesome! If you just give each other a chance I'm sure you two will be friends in no time!"

"I do not want to be friends with that defective clod!" Peridot said angrily.

"See! SEE!" Pearl yelled, pointing at Peridot. "She's doing it again!" Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Garnet.

"Steven's right." The fusion said.

Pearl looked up at Garnet, her eyes wide with disbelief. "You expect me to be friends with her!" She said, pointing at Peridot again.

Garnet looked down at Pearl, her expression unreadable. "You don't need to be friends. I just need to know that the two of you aren't going to kill each other the first chance you get." She said.

Steven suddenly jumped up in the air, his eyes bright with stars. "Idea!" He exclaimed. "What if Pearl stayed her and watched me while I talk to Peridot! And Garnet, you can go and look for Lapis and Jasper!" He said. "Maybe then everyone will get along and be happy!"

"No." Peridot said bluntly.

"What!?" Pearl exclaimed.

Garnet nodded. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yay! Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed! I have to be honest. I only planes the first three chapters of this... I'm totally open to suggestions for the future, but if I suddenly have a really good idea almost nothing will stop me from doing it.**

 **-Pinkpoole**

 **Responses to Guest Reveiws:**

 **Lesbianpokemaste: Thanks! I'm glad you are enjoying my fanfiction! Thanks for leaving a review! I hope you continue loving this story!**

 **Guest (the one saying don't have Pearl do anything to Peridot): (if you are still reading at this point) I'm sorry. I hope it wasn't to bad. I just had to... I'm sorry...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

 **I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long. School is driving me crazy right now. I haven't had as much time to write recently so chapters may be slow, but I'll try to get them out as often as I can. Just so you guys know I'm half asleep and don't know half the stuff in writing right now... Now on to the chapter!**

 **-Pinkpoole**

 **Chapter 11:**

Steven jumped up in the air, a huge smile on his face. "Yay!" He exclaimed loudly. "Okay, so Pearl, you are going to stay here and watch while I talk with Peridot! Just please don't hurt unless she tries to hurt me, okay?" The small child asked before turning to Garnet. "And Garnet will go and look for Lapis and Jasper! Maybe we'll find them and everyone can be happy together!" He said, his eyes lighting up with stars at the thought.  
Garnet smiled down at Steven. "Alright." She said. "And I'll take Amethyst with me." She added.

Steven nodded. "Alright! Sounds like a plan!" He said cheerfully.

Pearl's eyes were still wide with shock. She bit her lip nervously, not liking this plan at all. She glared down at Peridot for a moment, blaming the green gem for everything. She wanted Peridot dead, but the green gem had information they couldn't waste.  
Garnet gave Steven one last smile before turning and leaving.

Steven watched Garnet leave before turning to Pearl. "Usually when Garnet watches me she usually stands over in the corner." He said, grabbing Pearl's hand and leading her over to the corner of the room. "Now you just stand here and don't do anything unless Peridot tries to hurt me." He said. The smile dropped from his face for a moment. "I really wish you hadn't hurt Peridot." He added quietly.

Pearl looked down at Steven. "She deserved it! You should have heard the things she was saying!" Pearl said angrily. Then she sighed quickly, silently scolding herself for yelling at Steven like that. "I'll just stand here and watch." She said, frustrated.

Steven looked up at Pearl, his eyes large and pleading. "Pearl, it's alright, just don't do it again." He said. "I think the two of you could be really good friends if you tried to get along! You have a lot in common!" He said.  
Pearl sighed. She couldn't say no to the sweet little face Steven was making right now. "Fine..." She groaned, half lying. She regretted nothing.

Steven smiled, thinking that this was an improvement. He then turned and walked over to Peridot, looking at the cut on her cheek for a moment. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Are you gonna poof?"

Peridot looked at Steven through her cracked visor, confused. "Poof?" She repeated, not understanding what Steven was referring to.  
"You know, poof!" Steven said, trying to explain. "When you get really hurt and then POOF!" He moved his arms through the air, trying to demonstrate an explosion. "And you sort of disappear, but your gem is still there and you come back later when you're healed."  
Peridot continued to stare at Steven, not understanding a word the child was saying. Nothing he said made any sense.

"Are you going to go into your gem or not?" Steven asked, starting to get a little frustrated.

Peridot realized what he was saying. "No." She answered. "I'm alright. The damage to my physical form is minor. It should heal in a day or two." She said.

Steven looked at the cut for a moment before reaching out with his hand.

Peridot scooted out of Steven's reach as quickly as she could with her arms tied behind her back. "Keep your touch-stumps away from my face." She growled.

Steven was confused for a moment. "Touch-stumps..?" He repeated. "Oh! You mean fingers!" He said cheerfully.

"I don't care what you call them, just keep them away from me." Peridot replied coldly.

"Don't worry! I'm not gonna hurt you or anything!" Steven said cheerfully, continuing to reach his hand out toward the cut. "I just wanna see how bad it is! Maybe I can heal it!"

Peridot looked at Steven, her expression confused as she continued to scoot away from him. "Heal?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Steven replied happily. "I have healing powers! I healed Lapis's gem once!" He said excitedly.

"How?" Peridot asked.

Steven opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Pearl.

"Steven, I don't think you should be telling Peridot stuff like this." The light blue gem said nervously.

Steven looked back at Pearl. "Why not?" He asked. "You hurt Peridot and I just want to help her!"

"She's still the enemy!" Pearl said. "It's not smart to give her information like this!"

Peridot narrowed her eyes at Pearl, looking around Steven at the light blue gem. "I'm right here." She said coldly. "Can you stop talking about me like I'm not in the room?"

Pearl glared at Peridot angrily, wishing she could kill the green gem right now. One day she hoped she got the chance to crush Peridot's gem. Pearl looked back down at Steven. "Steven, please don't tell her stuff like this." She said.

"Alright..." Steven agreed, obviously upset. He looked back at Peridot, trying to think of something to talk about. "I really hope Garnet and Amethyst find Lapis." He said.

Peridot agreed with a nod. She wanted to see Lapis again, though she wasn't sure if the blue water gem would want to see her. She hoped Lapis would forgive her for everything, though she felt the chances of that were unlikely.

"I really hope she's alright." Steven said. "I really miss her."

"Yeah..." Peridot agreed quietly, looking down, her eyes filled with sadness and a little bit of longing. "Me too."

Pearl stared at Peridot, confused. The look on the green gem's face was so familiar. It reminded her so much of how she felt every time she thought about Rose Quartz... But how could Peridot feel the same way about Lapis that Pearl had always felt about Rose. It didn't make sense. How could such a cold ruthless gem like Peridot love someone like Lapis..? Yet it was clear from the look on Peridot's face that it was true.

Suddenly Steven hugged Peridot. "It'll be okay." He said quietly, partially to Peridot, partially to himself.

Peridot winced at the sudden embrace, confused by what the small child was doing. She didn't push him away, but that was mainly because of the fact that her arms were still tied behind her back. In a way the embrace felt kind of nice. Unfamiliar, but nice.

"I'm sure they'll find Lapis." Steven continued, still talking to both Peridot and himself. He felt the green gem needed the reassurance, and he knew he did too. "Everything will be great. We'll all be able to be happy together." He said, his eyes beginning to well up with tears.

Peridot smiled just a little at that thought. The smile was small, almost impossible to distinguish from a frown, but it was still a smile. Her own eyes began to well up with tears, unfamiliar emotions flooding through her. It was odd, but at the same time it felt nice.

Steven stopped hugging Peridot and took a step backwards. Tears ran down his face. Some were tears of joy while others were tears of sadness. It was a mix of the two, but it was a nice mix.

Peridot looked up at Steven. "I hope you're right." She said quietly.

Suddenly there was the sound of hurried footsteps coming down the hall. Amethyst appeared, a worried look on her face. "We found them!" She said quickly. Everyone knew who 'them' was. Lapis and Jasper's fusion. Malachite.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Yay! I have two possible ideas for what might happen next and I'm trying to work out the details and figure out which I like best. I'm also totally open to suggestions! Please leave a review of you enjoyed and I'll see you all next chapter!**

 **-Pinkpoole**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! I'm glad you're all enjoying this story and I hope you guys continue to enjoy it! I'm open to suggestions so if you have any ideas feel free to post a review or PM me with your idea! Also I write most of this at 10:00 at night. I'm half asleep and have no idea what I'm writing so I almost never end up with what I intended to write in the first place. That is exactly what happened in this chapter, but I'm actually really happy with the results! Like five paragraphs of this chapter were planned when I started. Everything else just... Happened. Now on to the chapter!**

 **-Pinkpoole**

 **Jūs guys ir pārsteidzošs esat iestrēdzis ar ventilatora fikciju no sākuma, un tas ir awesome!**

 **-Dazzle125 (speaking in another language)**

 **Chapter 12:**

Pearl's eyes grew wide as she heard Amethyst's message. "You found Lapis and Jasper's fusion?" She asked, hardly able to believe it. They had been searching for months and still hadn't found anything. Now they finally had.

Amethyst nodded, her face full of worry. "Yeah! And it's really strong!" She said quickly. "Garnet and I can't fight it so she told me to come find you!"

"Well then we better go!" Pearl replied.  
Steven jumped up. "I wanna come!" He said excitedly. He really wanted to see Lapis again and now he might finally have a chance. He also wanted to make sure Lapis didn't get hurt. Lapis was his friend and had protected him from Jasper, but he wasn't sure the other gems really trusted her yet. He needed to be there to make sure they didn't do anything to the blue water gem.

Pearl looked down at Steven. "Absolutely not!" She said. "It's way too dangerous! You could get hurt!"

"Please?" Steven pleaded. "Pretty, pretty please?" Then he turned to Amethyst. "Amethyst?" He asked, hoping she would back him up.

"Sorry Steven." The purple gem replied. "I'm kinda with Pearl on this one." She said, looking at Steven sympathetically.

"Aww..." Steven said, disappointed. He really wanted to see Lapis again.

"Hey, don't be so sad!" Amethyst said, trying to cheer Steven up. "This one's just... Really dangerous. You'll definitely be able to come on the next one!"

Steven looked up at Amethyst, feeling slightly better. "Promise?" He asked.

"Promise." Amethyst replied, smiling.

Pearl interrupted. "Now Steven, you need to stay here and be safe. If you hear any loud noises coming from the beach or ocean don't come outside." She warned quickly. Then she grabbed Amethyst be the arm and began dragging her down the hall. "Now we better go fight that fusion!" She said, her voice echoing down the hall as the two gems moved further away.

Steven waved and smiled as he watched Pearl and Amethyst walk away, but as soon as they were gone his smile was quickly replaced by a disappointed frown. He really wished he could go with them. Recently they had been letting him go on a lot more missions, but it still hurt when they decided it was too dangerous. He'd gotten so much better at summoning his shield recently. Why couldn't they just trust that he would be okay? He sighed, sitting down on the cold stone floor.

"They don't really seem to respect you much." Peridot commented coldly, startling the small boy. She looked at him through her cracked visor, the expression on her face almost sympathetic.

Steven looked back at Peridot. "Not always." He said quietly. "Sometimes I feel like they think I'm weak. That I'm not strong enough to fight. They're always worried about me, but I can't really blame them for that. They're pretty much my family. I would be really worried too if I was in their situation." He said. "I just wished they trusted me more on missions and stuff. I'm a Crystal Gem too."

Peridot replied with a slow, thoughtful nod. She understood how Steven felt. Weak. Pathetic. Useless. Peridot felt that way too. The green gem knew she was weak. That she was a failure. _'That's why they fired me...'_ She thought sadly, looking down at the ground. She understood exactly how he felt, but she wasn't going to admit that to him.

 **...**

Steven pulled out his phone to check the time. It had been four hours since Pearl and Amethyst had left and the gems weren't back yet. For most of that time Steven and Peridot had sat in silence, both deep in thought. Every now and then Steven would say something, hoping to start a conversation, but he rarely got any response from the green gem. Peridot just stared down at the floor, the distant look in her eyes making it obvious that she was deep in thought.

Steven sighed. _'Why aren't they back yet?'_ He wondered silently. He had already started getting worried a whole hour ago. He knew the gems were often gone a long time when they went on missions, but it still worried him that they hadn't returned. If it had taken Garnet and Amethyst such a short time to find Lapis and Jasper's fusion why weren't they back yet.

Suddenly Peridot spoke. "When do you think they'll be back?" She asked quietly without looking up, her eyes still distant.

Steven was slightly startled to hear the green gem speak. She had been completely silent for the past two hours. "I don't know." He replied. "But I'm starting to get a little worried."

Peridot frowned down at the ground. "Do you think Lapis will be alright?" She asked, though she wasn't sure the child would have an answer. Peridot was just searching for any little bit of hope. Anything she could use to hold on to and use to calm herself. It didn't even have to be true. A convincing lie would do the trick. She just hoped Steven had something like that he could say. He often did.

Steven was silent for a moment. "I hope so." He finally said. He wanted Lapis to be alright. He really did.

That didn't help Peridot at all. Behind her cracked visor her eyes remained distant as she thought about the blue ocean gem. Peridot longed to see the blue gem again, though she wasn't sure what Lapis would do if she saw her. The blue gem probably hates her after being locked on the warship like that. The water gem had been hurt, interrogated, locked up. They had done so many terrible things to the blue gem. Peridot hoped Lapis would forgive her.

Peridot's thoughts drifted along and she found herself daydreaming about the blue gem.

 **(DAYDREAM)**

 _Peridot looked at Lapis. The blue gem was just feet away. Peridot could easily just lift an arm and touch her. Lapis was smiling widely. She looked so happy. So beautiful... Peridot was staring at the blue water gem in awe. The smile on the blue gem's face filled Peridot with joy and excitement. She watched as Lapis turned toward her, the smile on her face growing._

 _"Hi Peri!" The blue gem said cheerfully. Usually Peridot hated it when anyone called her that, but it felt different when Lapis said it. She liked the way it sounded when the water gem said those words._

 _Peridot just continued to stare at the blue gem, unable to think of anything to say. She felt a little stupid, standing there silently with her mouth agape. 'Come on. Say something.' She urged herself silently. "H-hello Lapis." Is what she finally managed to stutter._

 _The blue gem chuckled, causing Peridot to blush, embarrassed. The green gem wasn't sure what to do. Should she say something? She bit her lip nervously, trying to think of something, anything, to say."I'm sorry." She finally said quietly._

 _Lapidot looked at Peridot, her expression one of confusion. "For what?" The blue gem asked._

 _"For everything." Peridot replied, her eyes now down, looking at the ground. "For all the horrible things I've done to you." She really was sorry for it all. "For imprisoning you on the warship and all the times we hurt you. I didn't want to do any of it, but I didn't have a choice." Peridot's eyes seemed to be glued to the floor as she spoke._

 _"Peri, it's okay." Lapis replied, smiling at the green gem._

 _Peridot looked up. "Lapis?" She asked hesitantly. "I..." She began, lifting one arm and reach out toward the blue gem's face. "I t-think I..." She stuttered, her hand moving slowly toward Lapis. "I..."_

 _Lapis stared at Peridot, her eyes filled with confusion. "What?" She asked quietly._

 _Peridot's hand was just millimeters from Lapis's face. "I-" and just like that it all disappeared._

 **(END OF DAYDREAM)**

Peridot snapped back into reality to find Steven shaking her. She quickly scooted away and glared at him, her eyes wide with a mix of confusion and slight anger. "Hey!" She snapped at him.

"They've been gone for five hours now!" Steven said, his eyes wide with worry.

Peridot stared at Steven coldly. She didn't care about those Crystal Gems. The only reason she cared at all about them being gone for so long was that she was anxious to see Lapis. She just wanted to see the beautiful blue water gem again, though she wasn't sure if Lapis would want to see her.

"I'm gonna go outside and see if I can see them." Steven continued. "I just wanted to tell you before I do." He turned to leave, staring at the device on the wall for a moment before deciding that he had absolutely no clue how to operate it. "Please don't leave while I'm gone, okay? I'll be back in a minute!" He said as he began to run down the hallway.

Peridot scowled as she watched Steven leave. "You snapped me out of... Whatever that thing was, to tell me that!" She mumbled, annoyed. She had been so close to Lapis... If only that had been real.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I think I'm gonna end this chapter here 'cause it's three pages long in Google Docs and I want to get it out to you guys ASAP! Like I said, almost none of this was planed. This is what happens when I write at 10:00 at night. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you next time! Bye!**

 **-Pinkpoole**

 **Realmente me gusta deste capítulo e eu espero que fai para !**

 **-Dazzle125 (speaking in another language)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

 **When I sit in a car for a long time I write a lot. I was in a car for six hours. I wrote a lot.**

 **-Pinkpoole**

 **Chapter 13:**

Peridot shifted around with her back against the hard stone wall, trying to get comfortable. Her body ached from all the time she spend against this wall with her hands tied behind her back, almost unmoving, unable to really go anywhere. _'How long have I been here?'_ She wondered silently as she finally found a position that was at least somewhat comfortable. Time on this planet was different than time on Homeworld, and here, locked up, she had no way to keep track of it in anyway.

Peridot waited for Steven to return impatiently. She barely even thought about leaving. She had nowhere to go. Even if she did somehow manage to get away from these clods they would probably catch her again quickly. She also wanted to see Lapis again, and staying here seemed like her best chance of seeing the beautiful blue gem.

Peridot wonder silently about the strange... Thing Steven had snapped her out of. She had no idea what to call it. A vision of some sort maybe? The green gem wasn't sure. She just wished Steven hadn't snapped her out of it. She had been so close to Lapis... _'So close...'_ Her light green fingers had been mere millimeters from the blue gems face. Almost touching... It had seemed so real, but Peridot knew it wasn't, and it was unlikely it would ever be after all the terrible things she had done to Lapis. What were the chances the blue gem would forgive her so easily? _'Highly unlikely.'_ She thought with a sigh.

But Peridot had to at least see the beautiful blue gem again. It didn't matter what Lapis would say or do. It didn't matter if the water gem absolutely hated her. She just wanted to see Lapis again. Just once.

So Peridot stayed, waiting to hear the sound of Steven's clumsy footsteps racing back down the hall towards her.

After a few minutes the sound of slapping footsteps could be heard down the hall.

Steven appeared, his eyes wide with fear and a look of worry on his face. "I think they need help!" He said quickly, hoping Peridot would agree to come with him.

Peridot stared at Steven coldly through her cracked visor. "Then go help them." She suggested, annoyed. She didn't care about what happened to those 'Crystal Gems'. In her opinion things would still be better if they were all dead.

Steven still looked worried. "I think they're on an island! Uh... Mask Island I think!" He spoke quickly, panicked. "And I-I think they need help! Like right now!" He still remembered what he had seen from the beach. Huge waves had been crashing against the shore with thunderous noise. Off in the distance the giant fusion could be seen on the island, appearing to be fighting something, which Steven assumed to be the Crystal Gems, and from the looks of it the fusion was winning. It worried Steven a lot. That was his family out there, fighting that giant fusion. He needed to help them.

"And why does this concern me?" Peridot asked coldly, still not really caring at all.

Steven bit his lip nervously. "I think the warp pad is kinda, sorta broken. I think the fusion probably broke it." He said nervously. "So I need another way to the island and I was wondering if you would maybe fly us there with your real cool helicopter fingers?" He asked hopefully.

"No." Peridot replied coldly, glaring at Steven.

"Please?" Steven pleaded. "The gems are my family! I need to help them!" He said, his eyes wide with worry. He continued, seeing that Peridot was still unconvinced. "And we need to help Lapis too!" He said, hoping that would convince the green gem.

Peridot's eyes grew wide for a moment at the mention of Lapis. She still didn't want to help those 'Crystal Clods', but if she would have a chance to see Lapis... "Alright." Peridot agreed hesitantly.

"Yay!" Steven said excitedly. "Okay, first things first. I gotta untie your arms!" He ran up to Peridot and began messing around with the knot on the rope bonding her arms together behind her back, trying to undo it.

Peridot watched Steven out of the corner of her cracked visor as he tried to untie the knot. She was surprised he was doing this. _'Does he realize how much he's risking?'_ She thought. Peridot didn't plan on trying anything, but it still confused her. Didn't think child know anything?

Steven smiled as he managed to untangle the rope. It fell to the ground as he stepped back, smiling at Peridot widely.

Peridot looked down at her now freed wrists, eyes still wide with surprise. She looked up at Steven, confused, but the smile on his face answered her questions. _'He trusts me..?'_ She realized, but that only confused her more. _'After everything I did he trusts me...'_

Peridot shakily made her way to her feet. How long had it been since she had stood? She wasn't sure. She took a clumsy step forward, stumbling slightly, but Steven grabbed onto her, steadying her. She looked down at him, still not understanding his actions. After every single thing she had done to him, every insult she had yelled and every terrible thing she had said, he still wanted to help her.

Steven looked up at Peridot from where he held her, helping to steady the green gem as she walked. A proud smile took up his face. Maybe the green gem was finally starting to understand. They didn't need to fight. They could all be friends, living with each other happily instead of fighting. He really wanted Peridot to understand that. Maybe, just maybe, she was finally starting to.

Peridot took a few more clumsy, stumbling steps before she found her balance. She stood, staring at Steven, waiting for him to lead her. The green gem still couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Surely the Crystal Gems would be angry with him? She couldn't believe she was agreeing to this either, but she wanted to see Lapis again... She longed to see the beautiful blue ocean gem... That was the only reason she agreed to do this.

Steven let go of Peridot when he realized she could stand on her own again. He grabbed a handful of her floating fingers with a smile and began to lead her up the long hallway that would lead to the surface.

Peridot wished the young child wasn't holding onto her fingers, but she didn't protest as he led her through the hall, her heavy feet making loud noises that echoed as she stepped. She wondered what it would look like outside. She dreaded this miserable planet, but after being locked up for so long it was impossible not to miss natural light and fresh air. She followed willingly, hundreds of thoughts and questions occupying her mind.

They emerged from the temple door, finding themselves in Steven's house.

Peridot looked around, not sure what this place was or what any of the strange things were. "Where are we?" She asked Steven as her eyes scanned the room.

Steven smiled. "This is my house!" He said excitedly. "Maybe I'll show you around later, but right now we have a mission!" He said leading the green gem outside.

Outside the sky was dark with stormy clouds, threatening to rain at any moment, and tall waves crashed against the shore. The air was filled with the noises of the waves crashing against the beach and thunder in the distance. Off on the horizon the giant fusion of Lapis and Jasper could be seen on Mask Island, just as Steven remembered it.

Peridot looked up at the thick, dark clouds for a moment, scowling. It wasn't at all what she had thought of when thinking about going outside. And then there was the threat of rain. She really hoped it wouldn't.

Steven looked up at Peridot, both excitement and worry filling his wide eyes. "Come on!" He said loudly, really wanting to see Peridot's helicopter fingers again.

Peridot looked up at the thick clouds overhead. "Is this safe?" She asked. "I don't know much about Earth weather, but this does not seem like proper conditions to be flying in." She said, having to speak loudly to be heard over the crashing waves.

"We'll be fine as long as we aren't struck by lighting!" Steven replied. "But what are the odds of that happening! And anyways I've heard that very few people who are struck by lighting die! Plus we're gems!" He said happily. "So hurry up! We have to get to that island!" He pointed out toward the island on the horizon, where the fusion could be seen.

Peridot scowled, but the fingers on one hand began to spin rapidly. She raised the arm up into the air, preparing to take flight.

Steven smiled, staring at her spinning fingers in amazement. He ran up to her, climbing onto her back. He wrapped his arms around her neck and his legs around her waist, smiling the whole time. "Now let's go!" He yelled, holding on fist up it the air triumphantly.

Peridot sighed, annoyed. "Do you have to ride me like this?" She grumbled.

"Yes." Steven answered. "It's completely necessary." He said, his smile growing even wider.

"Ugh, fine." Peridot mumbled. her light green fingers spun even faster as her feet lifted off the ground. She slowly ascended. Usually she flew much faster than this, but it was difficult with the extra weight. Slowly they began to move forward, across the water, toward the island where Malachite was fighting the Crystal Gems.

Steven looked up at Peridot's quickly rotating fingers in awe. "You're fingers are really cool!" He called out excitedly, having to raise his voice over the crashing waves and thunder. "I wish I could do stuff like that with my fingers!"

Peridot didn't understand Steven's use of the word 'cool', but she didn't question him, just wanting to get this over with. She continued to fly silently, a deep scowl on her face.

Steven was a little disappointed when Peridot didn't reply, but he continued talking, hoping to get some kind of response from the green gem. "Can you do any other cool things with your fingers?" He asked curiously.

Peridot remained silent, begging to grow annoyed.

Steven frowned. "Peridot?" He asked. When he received no response he raised a hand and waved it in front of Peridot's visor. "Hey, Peridot?!" He said.

"Stop! I can't see!" Peridot yelled as Steven's chubby little hands blocked her vision.

"Oh, sorry." Steven replied, wrapping his arm back around Peridot's neck with a frown.

Peridot scowled. "It's hard enough to see with my visor cracked." She muttered through clenched teeth, just loud enough for the child to hear. "If you're going to fly with me can you at least be quiet?!"

"Sorry." Steven replied with a disappointed frown. He had been hoping flying with Peridot would be fun.

"Thank you." Peridot replied with a frustrated sigh.

For a while the two flew in silence. Steven hung onto Peridot tightly, looking ahead at Mask Island. Lapis and Jasper's fusion was terrifying. It was huge, even from this distance. The fusion had its back toward them, but Steven could still imagine it's four glaring eyes and evil smirk. Just the thought almost made him shake in fear. It had to believe that Lapis was a part of that... that monster... But she was. Somewhere in that giant monstrous fusion was Lapis. Hopefully she was alright in there.

Steven felt a drop of water hit his face. He looked up at the dark, cloud filled sky as rain began to fall around them. It started light, but quickly few harder and harder until it was pouring down from the sky.

Peridot scowled into the rain, the falling water further obscuring her vision. She could barely see. Fierce winds began to blow as they traveled further into the storm. Peridot squinted into the storm. She could barely see a thing, but she knew they were being blown off course. The island was hidden by the falling rain and the giant fusion couldn't be seen either. "Can you see anything?" She called over her shoulder.

Steven pushed himself up at little and squinted at the horizon, but he couldn't see anything either. "Nope." He replied.

Peridot scowled. "We're being blown off course. These winds are too strong." She yelled before adding quietly, "I knew this was a bad idea."

Steven tried to stay positive as her continued to stare out at the horizon, trying to spot the island. "Don't worry. We'll be fine! What's the worst that could happen!" He said, having to yell over the storm.

Then there was the crashing sound of thunder.

Peridot's body tensed. It sounded close. Very close. There was another crash of thunder and a flash of light. If was just off to their left. Too close for Peridot's comfort. She hoped they found the island again soon. Or any kind of land, as long as they could get out of this storm.

Steven flattened himself against Peridot's back. It was scary, being up here while it was storming like this. _'Maybe this wasn't the best idea...'_ He thought nervously, wondering where the lightning would strike next.

There was a third flash of lightning and Peridot felt a burning sensation running down her arm and quickly filling her entire body. Her eyes grew wide as the lightning struck her, sending electricity running through her body. They fell. Peridot's felt Steven's fingers slip off her neck. She fell through the air quickly, but in the moment she was airborne, watching to now visible ground rush toward her, she curled herself in a ball to protect her gem. She landed with a crash, pain shooting through her body. She felt Steven land on top of her with a thud.

Peridot didn't move, unsure sure if she could. She was afraid that the moment she did she would retreat into her gemstone and she didn't want that. And at the same time she was afraid of what she might see when she opened her eyes and looked around. Would they be stranded on a rock in the middle of the ocean, the storm still raging around them? Would they be near the Crystal Gems, who no doubt would attack her? Peridot wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

Steven slid off of Peridot, glad that the green gem had cushioned his fall. It still hurt, but at least he hadn't landed on solid rock. The small child turned and looked at Peridot, who was still curled up on the ground, unmoving. "Peridot? Are you alright?" He asked, tugging on one of the green gem's arms.

Reluctantly Peridot let the small boy pull her up. He looked at her for a moment, smiling when he saw she was alright.

"I have good news." Steven said cheerfully.

Peridot scowled. "What could possibly be good about our current situation?" She asked coldly.

"We didn't blow too far off course!" Steven replied, pointing up at the towering fusion standing with its back to them, only a short walk away.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Now you all know why this chapter took so long! FOUR AND A HALF PAGES! Longest chapter I've ever written. I'm very proud! Sorry if somethings were hard to understand. Like I always say: Don't question my logic. I have none.**

 **-Pinkpoole**

 **I like cats... cookie cats.**

 **-Dazzle**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

 **Life is being an annoying pain in the back right now. TOO MUCH HOMEWORK! Plus I had a cold over the weekend and couldn't focus enough to write anything. Also guys, I saw "Catch and Release". It was awesome, but disproved a lot of my headcanons. I have an important question for you all too. What do you guys want me to do now? I don't want to go back and change things that happened in past chapters, but I was wondering if you guys want me to change what happens in the future or make this a AU? (Well technically this is already and AU, but you guys know what I'm talking about!) Please leave a review with your opinion. Anyways enjoy the new chapter!**

 **-Pinkpoole**

Chapter 14:

Malachite stood on the other side of the island, terrifying, even from this distance. Torrents of water flowed from the ocean surrounding the island, sometimes attacking what Peridot and Steven believed to be the Crystal Gems, sometimes attacking the fusion itself. It's back was turned toward Steven and Peridot, but that didn't make the gigantic fusion any less scary.

It was horrifying, watching as the fusion struggled against a watery chain that bound one arm and simultaneously raising another torrent of water into the air with the other hand, preparing to smash it down right in front of itself.

It was especially terrifying to Peridot, who had never seen the massive fusion of Lapis and Jasper. Her eyes were wide with absolute horror as she stared up at the gigantic blue-green fusion. Every aspect of the monstrous fusion was scary, from its four massive legs to its wild white hair. As Peridot's bright green eyes scanned the fusion they landed on the water droplet shaped gemstone embedded in its back. 'Lapis...' Lapis was there. Lapis was inside that gigantic, monstrous fusion. Peridot stared at the blue gemstone, her eyes wide with disbelief. If they could just get that massive fusion to unfuse she would finally get to see Lapis again...

Steven looked at Peridot. "Come on, we should get moving!" He said cheerfully. "We're gonna help Lapis and the Crystal Gems!" Steven exclaimed happily.

Peridot scowled, making her way to her feet. Her body was sore from her fall and her robotic armor was battered and dented. She was only doing this because she wanted to see Lapis. She couldn't care less about what happened to those Crystal Clods.

"Come on!" Steven said, grabbing a handful of Peridot's green floating fingers as soon as she was on her feet and beginning to pull her in the direction of the gigantic fusion, following the water.

Peridot followed somewhat willingly, attempting to pull her fingers out of the child's hand to no avail. "Let go of me." She growled, already quite frustrated with the small child.

"Aww... Fine." Steven said, letting go of Peridot's fingers. "But hurry up!" He said. "We need to get over as soon as possible!"

Peridot looked down at Steven coldly as she followed him. "I do not think the Crystal Gems are going to be very happy to see me out." She said.

"Don't worry!" Steven replied happily. "You're with me and if they try to hurt I'll stop them!" He said, smiling widely as he marched along the shore.

"I don't think being with you is going to stop them at all." Peridot replied coldly. "What if they assume I kidnapped you?" She pointed out. It seemed like a likely possibility. If she had a prisoner and saw them running around with someone she cared about that would be the first possibility to pop into her head.

Steven turned and looked at Peridot, a confused expression on his face. "Peridot, I think you need to learn to be more positive." He said. "Maybe that's you're problem! You're always so negative!" He continued, a proud smile on his face as he realized this. The smile quickly faded as he continued speaking. "No one wants to be friends with someone who's never positive!" He said. He knew he wouldn't want to be friends with anyone as negative as Peridot, but he was determined to change the green gem's mind about Earth.

"I do not want to be friends with any of you." Peridot grumbled. She hated almost every single creature that occupied this stupid rock. The green gem still wanted to get get off of this miserable planet, but even if she found a way she knew she had nowhere to go. "It's your fault I'm stuck on this rock and it's your fault I was fired. I hate all of you for that."

"See, you're doing it right now!" Steven pointed out. "No one is ever going to want to be your friend if you keep being mean and negative!" He said.

"I don't care." Peridot snapped.

Steven frowned. "Exactly! You need to care! You should care! You need to be more nice." He said. The small child was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "Jasper seems pretty mean too. I wonder if that's just a thing with Homeworld Gems." He said, before shaking his head. "But I think you guys could change your mind if you were just given the chance! And I'm gonna give you that chance!" He said happily.

Peridot just glared down at Steven coldly, silently wondering what was wrong with him. She wasn't really even sure what he was.

"So Peridot, what do you think of Jasper?" Steven asked as they walked.

Peridot scowled. "She's mean, rude, annoying, and shows no respect to me or our mission." She stated coldly.

Steven frowned. "You're still being mean." He said. He didn't understand why the green gem continued to be negative. Didn't she at least have something nice to say. "Why are you always so negative? You never seem to see the good in anything. Why?"

Peridot didn't reply, only glared at the young boy as she continued to walk.

"Don't worry." Steven said quietly, mostly to himself. "You'll understand soon. I'll make sure of that."

The two reached the top of a hill, looking down into large cove. On the other side of the cove, near another hill, was Malachite, fighting the Crystal Gems.

Steven smiled widely. "Come on!" We're almost there!" He called out to Peridot, who was just a few meters behind him. "Let's go help the Crystal Gems! And then we'll save Lapis!" He said excitedly, his eyes gleaming with stars. "And maybe we can get Jasper to like Earth too! Then we'll all be able to love her happily together!"

Peridot took one look down into the cove and hurried to hide behind a large rock, peeking out from behind it cautiously. "I'm not going down there!" She said. The moment those clods saw her she was dead, and she had no clue what the giant blue-green fusion might do to her. It all depended on who was in control.

It wasn't really clear which gem was in control. Maybe it was switching back in forth. Maybe they were both in control. It was hard to tell. One of the fusion's arms was bound by a chain of water while the other was busy raining yet another torrent of water up into the air.

Meanwhile the Crystal Gems were soaked and exhausted. It didn't look like they would last much longer in this fight. Pearl as repeatedly throwing her spear at the monstrous fusion, but it seemed to irritate the fusion more than hurt it. Amethyst had her whip tied around one of the fusions legs and was struggling to hold on. Garnet was glaring at this gigantic fusion with her gauntlets summoned, looking for any kind of opening.

Steven didn't pay attention to any of this. "Well I'm gonna go help them!" He said, running down the hill. He began to call out to the Crystal Gems. "Hey guys! I'm here to help!" He said cheerfully with a goofy smile as he approached.

Pearl was the first to see him coming. She stared at him, eyes wide with fear. "STEVEN!" She exclaimed loudly. "Steven, you should be at the temple! It's not safe here! Get out of here!"

Amethyst was the next to look over and speak. "How did you get here?" She asked, struggling to hold onto her whip. "Pearl's right! This is way too dangerous!" Then her whip was ripped out of her hands. She looked up at the gigantic fusion, eyes wide with fear, as she backed up toward Garnet.

"Steven, leave." Garnet ordered.

Steven had just reached the others. "But..." He started, pausing as he tried to think of what to say. "I want to help! I need to help!" He insisted.

Pearl was looking upwards, her eyes wide with pure horror. "Steven, you need to get out of here." She said.

Steven turned around and follows Pearl's gaze to another large had of water looming over them, treat bing to slam down on them at any moment.

"Steven, now!" Garnet said, grabbing to young boy's sides and preparing to pull him out of the way as the hand began its quick descent.

"No." Steven said firmly, pulling himself out of Garnet grip. "I'm going to fight beside you!" His gem began to glow. "You're all my family! We fight together!" And with those works a giant pick shield appeared. I grew pet ward until it covered the Crystal Gems completely, shielding them from the water hand that landed a moment later with a deafening crash.

The gigantic fusion took a step backwards, surprised by the sudden appearance of the shield. In its moment of confusion another water chain grabbed it's free arm, pulling it away from Crystal Gems and closer to the ocean. At the same time it was moving closer to Peridot.

...

Peridot stared up at the massive fusion through herl cracked visor. It was being pulled toward her by watery chains, slowly, but surely. It was close. Just several meters away now, and still moving closer.

Then the green gem had a sudden thought. She formed her blaster on one hand and looked down at it for a moment. If she shot the fusion now they wouldn't know it was her. It would be easy.

Peridot lifted her blaster, pointing it at the giant fusion. She hesitated a moment. 'Am I really about to do this?' She wondered silently. Yes, she was.

A green ball of energy began to flow at the tip. It grew and grew until the green gem was satisfied with its size. It appeared just big enough to for a fusion like Malachite without causing too much damage. At least that's what Peridot hoped.

The glowing ball of energy shot forward, throwing Peridot backward with its recoil.

The shot hit the fusion it the side. It cried out in pain, beginning to glow. It became a mass of light, sometimes trying to separate and other times trying to stay together. The light wavered, over and over again, until, finally it separated. Two gemstones fell to the ground.

Peridot sat up, feeling dizzy. She shook her, trying to clear it. The green gem looked around, spotting a glimmer of blue among the blades of grass.

Moving to her knees the green gem scrambled toward the glimmer of blue. What she picked up was a beautiful, dark blue, tear shaped gemstone. Lapis Lazuli's gem. Peridot looked down at the blue gemstone in her hands, running a floating green finger over its smooth surface gently. She had Lapis. Right now, in her hands, she had Lapis's gem.

 **Author's Note: I was honestly hoping that would be more violent... I'm not very good at writing combat. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I really need your opinions on what to do about Peridot actually being all tiny and stuff, so please leave a review! I have to be honest, I prefer Peridot with the limb enhancers to her without them. Please tell me what you guys want!**

 **-Pinkpoole**

 **Responses to Guest Reviews:**

 **Response to Guest (the one complaining about my writing style): yeah, that was my terrible attempts to be descriptive at the beginning of this fanfic... I feel like my writing has improved a lot since then though.**

 **Response to Dannika: Yes, gems are gender less, but they use female pronouns. If you don't like this kind of thing then I recommend you don't read this fanfic because Lapidot WILL happen.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I think Dazzle and I are gonna keep Peridot with the limb enhancers. We just prefer her that way. She may be adorable without them, but I still like her her better then. Also I had writers block for about the first half of this chapter so it may not be very good and I honestly have no clue what most of what I wrote is XD. At least I finally got to write a violent battle scene! Yay!**

 **-Pinkpoole**

Chapter 15:

The Crystal Gems all stared where the giant fusion had been just moments ago, weapons still summoned. It had been there, just before Steven's shield had appeared, protecting them from the powerful torrent of water, and when the shield disappeared the monstrous fusion was gone too.

"Wha-how-huh..." Pearl stuttered as she looked around for any trace of the fusion that had been there moments ago. "Where did it go?" She finally managed to say.

"Maybe it poofed." Steven suggested, his eyes scanning the area quickly.

"There's nothing out here to poof it!" Pearl pointed out, absolutely flustered. "It must of gotten away! Or maybe it was dragged back into the ocean!" She said, trying to think of any logical explanation she could.

"Ugh. This means we have to start our search all over again!" Amethyst complained. "I was really looking forward to being done with all of this!"

"I think Steven's right." Garnet stated calmly.

Steven looked up at Garnet with a wide smile. "Yay!" He exclaimed.

Pearl looked up at Garnet, eyes full of worry. "Are you sure?" She asked. She didn't normally question Garnet, but it didn't make sense. I don't think there's anything out here that could poof a fusion like that so easily! I just don't think it's possible."

"Even if Steven's wrong they couldn't have gotten far. We should start searching immediately." Garnet said.

"Aww, Come on! I was really looking looking forward to eating some garbage!" Amethyst complained. "Or maybe napping on some trash piles! You know, that kind of stuff!" The purple gem said.

"Amethyst, that's what you spent all day yesterday doing." Garnet replied, looking down at the purple gem.

"I know." The purple gem replied. "It's a lot of fun though."

"The sooner we start looking the sooner we can get back to the temple." Garnet said. "Then we can finally be done with this."

"Alright." Pearl agreed with a nod, though she was still nervous. "I guess that's the best option."

"Amethyst, I need you to fly around and look for any signs of Lapis, Jasper, or their fusion. If you see anything strange in the ocean or anywhere on the island tell us immediately." Garnet ordered. "Pearl, Steven, and I will search the ground. Let's find them quickly."

"Okay!" Amethyst replied, quickly shapeshifting into a purple owl. Her purple body became became shorted and feathered. She took flight with a strong flap of her wings and hovered over the land.

Garnet looked and Pearl. "Let's split up. Steven will come with me. If you find anything alert us or Amethyst immediately."

Steven, who had been watching the purple owl that was Amethyst, looked up at Garbet with a wide smile. "Yay! Let's find Lapis and Jasper!" He exclaimed.

Pearl looked down at Steven, still wondering how the young half gem, half human had gotten here. She sighed deciding to question him later. "Alright." She replied. "I'll search over here." She said, walking off in one direction, still holding her spear.

Steven smiled up at Garnet. "Okay, where should we start? Maybe over there?" He suggested, pointing in one direction. "Oh, or maybe over there!" He said, his arm moving to point in another direction.

"Hey guys, there's something down there." Amethyst suddenly called out.

A bright red light was beginning to glow among the blades of grass. Garnet, Pearl, and Steven looked to see a small orange-red gemstone rising into the air. A body of light began to form around the gemstone.

Pearl stared with wide eyes, pointing her spear toward currently reforming gem.

Garnet took a defensive position in front of Steven, glaring at the glowing gemstone.

Amethyst watched from above, flapping her purple wings slowly just enough to keep herself airborne.

Steven watched nervously from behind Garnet, waiting.

The light faded revealing a still injured Jasper. The orange gem looked tired and beaten. Her white hair was a tangled mess. She had obviously rushed her regeneration. The firsts gem that Jasper's eyes landed on was Garnet. Not noticing anyone else she clenched her fists, glaring at the fusion coldly, but her expression quickly turned to a smirk. "How about a rematch?" The orange gem asked.

Garnet just stared at Jasper, her expression almost unreadable. "Jasper, surrender now. You are outnumbered and injured. You stand no chance in a fight." The fusion said loudly.

"Never." Jasper growled, but simultaneously her eyes darted around, just now noticing Steven and Pearl. The orange gem stood there for a moment snarling that the gems around her. Then, without warning, Jasper turned and began running as fast as she could.

"Get her!" Garnet yelled, running after the large orange gem.

Steven followed Garnet, his eyes wide. Why did they have to fight? Why couldn't they all just be friends? Hundreds of questions like these ran through his head as he did he his best to keep up with the fusion.

Jasper was fast for a gem of her build. She ran quickly, glaring behind her as she was chased.

"Amethyst!" Garnet called out, signaling the purple, currently shapeshifted, gem to attack.

Amethyst heard Garnet call out her name from where she felt up above. "I've got this!" The purple gem shouted as she stopped flapping her wings and began to drop through the air quickly, angling her small feathered body so she zoomed toward the orange gem.

As Amethyst approached the fleeing gem she extended her talons in front of her, intent on injuring Jasper in anyway she could.

Out of the corner of her eye Jasper was the small shapeshifted gem flying through the air toward her, but before she could react sharp talons gripped onto her back. Jasper swatted at the purple owl, but it didn't help. Every time the orange gem managed to swat Amethyst away the purple gem just came back.

Amethyst quickly evaded an orange hand that flew through the air toward her, angling herself through the air expertly. She dug her owl talons into Jasper's shoulder and slashed through the orange gem's clothing. Surprisingly, despite Amethyst's constant attacks, Jasper still kept running.

The next orange hand that flew through the air hit Amethyst squarely in the head, sending her flying through the air for a moment before she regained her balance. Anger blazed in her eyes as she circled around Jasper, intent on causing some real damage.

Jasper saw Amethyst in front of her, but didn't even show the slightest bit if hesitation. "Runt." The orange gem muttered under her breath as she continued running.

Amethyst raised her talons up toward the face of the oncoming gem. The distance between the two closed quickly. A yard. A foot. Six inches. There were mere container era between the two gems.

Amethyst smirked widely as her talons reached Jasper's right eye. She slashed through the orange gem's eye, but her pride was short lived as a large red fist clenched around her neck.

The two gems glared into each other's eyes for a moment. One of Jasper's yellow eyes had a fresh, deep cut running through it. Amethyst glared back as she struggled to escape the orange gem's tightening grip.

Then there was a puff of smoke and all that was left of Amethyst was a purple gemstone in lying Jasper's hand.

 **Author's Note: I'm pretty sure most of you have figured out what I'm going to do now and to be honest it's done everywhere. I'm still coming up with all of this off the top of my head. Lol, anyways I'll see you all next time! I'm totally open to suggestions if you guys have some good ideas!**

 **-Pinkpoole**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I've been trying to get out at least one chapter a week, but that hasn't been working out too well with school and stuff. I've been pretty busy and I have lots of homework and stuff, but I'm doing my best! Plus Dazzle hasn't been responding to her texts. She didn't read this chapter so there may be some spelling mistakes. (I'm so glad to finally be over that writer's block that I had for most of last chapter though...) Also I have an important question in the author's note at the end of the chapter so please read that.**

 **-Pinkpoole**

 **Chapter 16:**

Steven watched as Amethyst poofed, eyes wide with fear. He was scared. It hurt the young child to see his family injured like this. Watching as Amethyst poofed at the hands of Jasper filled him with pure terror, but not even as close to as much as when the large orange gem turn around.

A sick, empty feeling filled Steven's stomach as he saw the large, orange gem's face. The young half gem, half human felt like he was going to throw up.

Jasper's right eye was a clawed up and disfigured. A long, deep cut right through the center. The orange gem held Amethyst's gemstone in one hand, raising it up in the air so the Crystal Gems could see. The little light that made its way through the still thick clouds reflected of the purple gemstone as Jasper spoke. "Take one more step and I'll shatter her." She said coldly, glaring at the Crystal Gems with her one good eye.

Garnet, Pearl, and Steven stopped. The air was filled with tension as the gems glared at each other.

Garnet stared at Jasper, grinding her teeth. She held her fists, gauntlets summoned, up high in a fighting position, still prepared to attack if needed. "Put Amethyst's gem down, Jasper." She ordered.

Jasper smirked widely, glad that she might have some leverage now. "I'll give you your pathetic little runt back on one condition." She said. "You will let me go and won't attack or follow me. If you do I'll crack this little gemstone into a million pieces."

"Alright." Garnet agreed with a small nod. "Just give us Amethyst back and we'll let you go."

Pearl looked up at Garnet, her eyes wide with a mix of emotions. "We can't let Jasper get away!" She said

"We don't have a choice." Garnet replied sadly.

Jasper chuckled a low, sinister chuckle. "I'm surprised you care so much about the little overcooked runt." She said. "But I'm not giving her back just yet. I'm pretty sure that the moment I give you this gem you'll break our little deal." She continued, her smirk only growing wider. "But don't worry. I'll just drop her off somewhere when I'm nice and far away. If you keep your end of the bargain I'll keep mine."

Garnet hesitated for a moment, not sure if they could trust Jasper. It would be easy for the orange to shatter Amethyst the moment they were out of view. None of the options were very good. "Deal." Garnet eventually replied sadly, a look of slight defeat on her face. She hated putting so much trust in the enemy, but it was the best option they had. The choice with the smallest chance of Amethyst being shattered.

"Good." Jasper said, lowering her hand. "I'll be on my way then. And like I said before, don't even think about following me if you value this runt's life at all. If I even suspect anyone's watching me I won't hesitate to shatter her." She finished, beginning to walk. As she passed Garnet the orange gem's smirk couldn't help growing as she noticed the pained look on the fusion's face.

The Crystal Gems watched as Jasper walked away with Amethyst's gem, all three of them wanting to stop this, but knowing there was nothing they could do.

Steven looked up at Garnet, eyes filled with worry. He knew just as well as the others did that this was a risky choice. "Amethyst will be okay, right?" He asked quietly. He knew he sounded like a tiny child, but he needed the reassurance. He needed to be told that everything would be alright.

Garnet knelt down in front to Steven, feeling sorry for the young half-gem, half-human. The fusion placed her hands on his shoulders. "Steven, whatever happens don't worry. Everything will be alright." She said to him quietly. "Amethyst will be fine. Everything will work out."

Steven smiled slightly, glad for Garnet's comfort. He nodded quickly. _'Everything will be fine.'_ He thought silently. _'Everything will be alright. We'll all be okay.'_ The young child needed it right now.

"Good." Garnet said, standing up. The fusion looked toward the receding figure of Jasper, watching as the orange gem away calmly with Amethyst's purple gemstone in one hand

Pearl looked down at Steven, deciding that know might be a good time to ask the child how he had gotten here. "Steven, how did you get here? I told you to stay at the temple!" She said.

Steven looked up at Pearl, a slightly panicked expression on his face as he tried to think of a believable excuse. "Uh… I was getting kinda worried so I… uh.. I wanted to know where you guys were and I went outside on the beach." He stuttered, wishing he had thought of an excuse earlier. "And I could see the giant fusion out on the ocean and I.. uh.. I decided to warp here." He said the words slowly as they popped into his head. "Yeah, I warped here!" He finished, satisfied that it was a believable excuse.

Pearl stared at Steven with a slightly suspicious look. "But you were supposed to stay at the temple!" She was about to question the young half gem further, but was interrupted as Garnet spoke.

"We need to find Lapis Lazuli." The fusion said, a hint of sorrow still in her voice after watching Jasper walking away with Amethyst's gem.

"Right!" Pearl replied, slightly surprised and disappointed that she hadn't been able to finish questioning Steven. "I'll go look over here…" She said, walking off down the beach, toward the rock that Peridot was still hiding behind.

…

Peridot still gazed down at Lapis Lazuli's gemstone in amazement. She had Lapis's gem, right here in her hands. It was a thought that, now matter how many times she though it, never ceased to amaze her.

Peridot's eyes were glued to blue gemstone as thoughts of what this all meant rushed through her head. She would finally see Lapis again. She might be able to apologize and maybe, just maybe, the beautiful blue ocean gem would understand. Maybe Peridot had the slightest chance of being happy. At least, as happy as she could be stuck on this stupid lump of rock.

She just had to wait. But how long? Peridot already felt like she might burst from anticipation. _'It will all be worth it in the end.'_ She reminded herself silently. The green gem couldn't help but remember the words that Garnet had said to her, however long ago it had been. _'If you and Lapis are meant to be then everything will work out.'_ Peridot remembered the words as clear as if they had been told to her yesterday, and as far as she knew maybe they had. Peridot truly hoped the fusion was right. Maybe things were finally beginning to work out.

Then the voice of the Pearl screamed her name, snapping the green gem out of her thoughts.

 **Author's Note: Okay, so I have an important question and I need to know what you guys think. So I randomly looked up some Jasper x Amethyst art just 'cause I was bored and now I ship it. Like really ship it. And my question is do you guys want me to do Jasper x Amethyst here? I won't if you guys don't want it. Please give your opinion in the comments! I'm totally open to suggestions on what to do in the future!**

 **-Pinkpoole**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**

 **Most of you guys said no to Jasper x Amethyst so I'm not gonna do it. Thanks to those of you who gave your opinion.**

 **Sorry this took so long. I wrote this chapter over three times because I hated it that much...**

 **And I experimented a little with my writing style.**

 **Also I think I made the first half of this way to dramatic...**

 **-Pinkpoole**

 **Chapter 17:**

"Peridot!" Pearl's scream split through the air around the usually quiet island, shattering the silence. You didn't have to be close by to hear her, or to recognize the rage that filled her voice.

Steven turned around, wide-eyed, as he and Garnet heard the scream from where they were, searching the rocks for Lapis's gem. He bit his lip nervously as they began running toward Pearl. _'Pearl must have_ _found Peridot!'_ Steven thought, the realization only adding to his worry. He knew Peridot hadn't wanted to be seen by the Crystal Gems. The green gem had been worried about it and even hid from them, but she had been found. _'This was a stupid idea...'_ He thought, knowing that both of them were going to be in big trouble now.

More furious yelling could be heard coming from Pearl as Steven and Garnet rushed to reach her. "Peridot, what are you doing here?! How did you get out of the temple?! What are you doing with Lapis's gem?!" Pearl yelled at the top of her lungs, not waiting for responses as she screamed out each question.

Steven's pace quickened as he realized Peridot must have Lapis's gem too. He ran as fast as his short legs could take him, knowing he had two friends that needed help now. _'I've got to stop Pearl. I need_ _to help_ _Lapis and Peridot...'_ He thought as he ran. "Pearl!" He called out, trying to get the gem's attention, but it was no use. Pearl wasn't listening.

Steven kept running. He had to reach them. He had to help them. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he realized Peridot might be hurt or Lapis could be shattered if this continues for much longer. He couldn't let that happen. _'Almost there...'_ He thought. Just a few more meters. He could see Pearl, half of her body hidden behind the rock where he had left Peridot.

Pearl was still yelling. "Answer my questions, Peridot!" She screamed loudly.

Steven and Garnet ran around the corner of the rock. Pearl stood over Peridot, one foot on the green gem's chest, holding her down firmly. She held her spear tightly, pointing it down at Peridot's face as she yelled. Peridot was trying to scramble away from under Pearl's foot, but couldn't. The green gem held Lapis's gem tightly to her chest.

Steven quickly ran up to Pearl and hugged her legs tightly, trying to pull her away from Peridot. "Pearl, stop!" He yelled as he attempted move the tall gem, to no avail.

Pearl looked down at Steven, rage filling her eyes as she pointed her spear closer to Peridot's face. "It's Peridot!" She yelled. "She got out of the temple somehow!"

"Pearl!" Steven yelled, still hugging the gem's legs tightly. 'I need to get her away from Peridot...' He thought desperately, trying to think of a way to save his friends. A small part of Steven knew that telling the truth might fix this, but that would would mean he would be in big trouble. But maybe it was worth it... Steven took a deep breath, his voice now much quieter as he confessed. "It's my fault she's not back at the temple."

"What?" Pearl asked, her light blue eyes full of confusion.

"I let her out!" Steven replied, tears falling down his cheeks. He knew he would probably be grounded for this. Maybe even worse, but hopefully it would be worth it. Maybe now Peridot wouldn't get hurt and Lapis would be safe. Maybe now they could all be happy together. That alone would be worth almost any punishment.

"Wha-" Pearl began, but was cut off as Garnet grabbed her by the shoulders and picked her up easily, moving her away from Peridot.

Steven sighed in relief and rushed over to Peridot's side to help the green gem up, but looked at Pearl as he spoke. "I'm sorry. I know, I shouldn't have let Peridot out, but she's really not that bad!" He said, staring at Pearl with pleading eyes as he helped Peridot steady herself. "She can be good! We just need to give her a chance!" He looked back and forth between the two gems. "Why can't you two just be friends?

"She's a Homeworld gem!" Pearl yelled, answering Steven's question.

"But that doesn't mean have to fight!" Steven yelled back. Why did they have to fight? Why couldn't they get along? Why couldn't everyone just be happy? That's all Steven wanted. The young half-gem sighed and looked up at Peridot. "Are you okay? And what about Lapis?" He asked nervously.

"I'm fine." Peridot said with a scowl, clutching Lapis's gem tightly. "And I have Lapis. I think she is okay." She added.

Pearl was still angry, glaring at Steven in disbelief. "Steven, stop helping her!" She yelled angrily. "She's the enemy!"

Garnet stepped in front of Pearl, placing her hands on the gem's shoulders. "Pearl, you need to give Peridot a chance." The fusion said calmly. "Maybe she's not as bad as you think. I know how she feels about Lapis. It's love, Pearl. Peridot is in love, and in my eyes that means she has some good in her."

"I don't believe it." Pearl objected, glaring as the green gem over Garnet's shoulder.

"Pearl, no one knows love better than me. I'm pretty sure I can tell true love from a lie." Garnet said confidently. "And you've felt love too. Just take a good look at Peridot with Lapis's gem. Don't tell me that's not how you felt about Rose."

Pearl opened her mouth to speak, but seemed to think better of it. "We'll talk about this more back at the temple." She muttered.

Garnet sighed and let go of Pearl.

"Let's go find the warp pad." Pearl mumbled, her arms crossed as she began to walk in the direction she believed the warp pad was.

"Yeah! Lets go!" Steven yelled happily, dragging Peridot with him as he began to run down the hill, excited to get back to the temple and get all of this settled.

Peridot followed unwillingly, trying to yank her floating fingers out of the half-gem's hand. "The Steven informed me that the warp pad to this island was broken." She said, looking back at Pearl and Garnet.

Steven stopped in his tracks, his eyes growing wide as he realized his mistake. "I, uh..." He stuttered trying to think of an explanation. "Oh, yeah." He mumbled unconvincingly. "I forgot about that..."

"The warp pad isn't broken." Garnet said quickly.

All eyes were on Steven was they waited for him to explain this. The young child stood nervously, knowing he had to continue telling the truth now. "Um... I kinda... Lied to Peridot about the warp pad being broken..." He admitted quietly. "I just really wanted to see her really cool helicopter fingers again."

Garnet sighed. "Steven, you're in trouble when we get back to the temple." The fusion said quickly. "Now let's hurry back there. We have some important issues to discuss."

The ground trekked across the island in a tense, uncomfortable silence, occasionally broken by Steven as he tried to start a conversation or cheer someone up, but no one ever responded. They all seemed to lost in their own thoughts.

Steven sighed as he walked through the trees, doing his best to match pace with Garnet and Pearl, who walked a few feet ahead. The tense silence made the young half gem, half human uneasy. He looked up at Peridot, who was still clutching Lapis's gemstone tightly. "Uh, hey Peridot!" He began, trying once again to get a response out of the green gem. "When do you think Lapis will come out of her gem?"

Peridot looked down at the blue gemstone in her hands, holding gently. For a while she was silent and Steven wasn't sure if she would respond, but eventually the green gem spoke. "When do you think she'll come out?"

Steven stared at Peridot, confused by how she had answered his question with the exact same question. "Uh, I don't know." He said. "I think it changes from gem to gem. Pearl took a really long time, but Amethyst comes out quickly, so I'm not really sure." He replied. "I hope it's soon."

Peridot nodded in agreement, still staring down at Lapis gem. "Me too."

Steven smiled, glad to have gotten a response out of the green gem, and maybe even cheer her up a bit. He looked around at the forest surrounding them for a moment. _'This looks familiar.'_ He thought as peered through the trees. "I know where we are!" He exclaimed suddenly, running ahead of Garnet and Pearl. "We're almost at the warp pad!"

Sure enough, the warp pad was just ahead. The group reached it quickly, all four of them stepping on the large, blue pad.

"I wanna warp us back!" Steven exclaimed loudly before Garnet could activate the pad, jumping up and down happily, excited to finally get back to the temple. "Warp master abilities, activate!" He yelled. The pad lit up with a beam of light and before they knew it the four were back at the temple.

 **Author's Note: Steven, you're adorable. Writing Steven is so much fun sometimes! XD I love him.**

 **Sorry this chapter took so long. I'm trying. Once again Dazzle didn't read this one. Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **I wrote this chapter three times because sometimes I just hate the way I write...**

 **What do you guys think? I'm open to suggestions for the future! PM** **me if you have any ideas! Ronnie R15 (I think that's their name. Sorry if that the wrong person) had a good idea that I might use.**

 **Happy Halloween!**

 **-Pinkpoole**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Notes:**

 **I am so SO sorry about the wait. I have about million excuses right now, but I won't list them. Life has just been really crazy and I never had any time to write, but things are getting back to normal and I hope to be posting more often soon.**

 **I'm gonna apologize in advance for how terrible this chapter is. I'm really sorry. I tried.**

 **Also Dazzle's sister, Meep723, insisted on adding an author's note,**

 **-Pinkpoole**

 **I missed a lot...**

 **Peri why u no tell Lapis u luv her?**

 **-Dazzle125**

 **I did nothing!**

 **-Meep723**

 **Chapter 18:**

Peridot sat on the couch in Steven's small home, clutching Lapis's gem tightly as she had been for hours. On the opposite side of the room Pearl and Garnet stood, discussing the current situation in hushed voices. The room was very quiet besides the sounds of the television playing childish cartoon shows and crinkling of chip bags from where Steven sat above.

Peridot had barely even moved since they had all warped back to the Crystal Gem's base, despite Steven's many attempts to get her attention with archaic human things like board games and comic books. The green gem had no interested in any of his pathetic human things. Her green eyes were now focused on the blue gemstone in her floating green fingers, pretending to be completely interested and absorbed in the gem as she attempted to eavesdrop on the conversation the two Crystal Gem's were whispers were hard to hear and Peridot couldn't make out more than a few words. It was frustrating, being unable to hear what they were saying when they could be deciding her fate. The green gem wanted to know what they were planning to do with her. ' _Probably just lock me up again.'_ She thought, scowling down at Lapis's gemstone. It was bad enough being stuck on this stupid rock with these stupid Crystal Clods. Peridot didn't want to spend whatever short time she would still be alive locked up. ' _At least I have Lapis now.'_ She thought, running a green finger over the gemstone's smooth surface. At least she could see the beautiful blue water gem again. Maybe she could at least apologize for everything she had done to her, though she knew Lapis would probably never forgive her.

Peridot was caught by surprise as Steven's head popped over the ledge above. The small half-gem grinned down at her as he hung over the edge, and she glared back up at him through her still cracked visor, a large scowl on her face.

"Hey, Peridot! Do you wanna watch some TV with me? Crying Breakfast Friends is on!" Steven asked, smiling smiling at the green gem.

For some strange reason the child trusted Peridot. He even wanted to be her friend, even though the green gem had made it clear that she disliked him. No matter how many times she refused and yelled at Steven he still never gave up in his efforts to befriend her. It annoyed Peridot to no end and confused her. She was the enemy, yet he didn't treat her like one.

"Crying Breakfast Friends..?" Peridot repeated, though she didn't really care. _'Probably just a another stupid human thing.'_ She thought. ' _How do humans even survive like this..?'_

"Yeah, Crying Breakfast Friends!" Steven replied happily, not seeming to notice the annoyed look on the green gem's face. "It's a really good cartoon show about the adventures of a bunch of sad breakfast foods!" He continued, trying to explain the show. "It's about friendship and helping others and it's really sad sometimes too!"

Peridot was silent for a moment, glaring coldly at Steven. Silently wishing the child wouldn't have explained it to her. ' _That sounds even more pathetic than I originally thought. And what's a 'breakfast food'.'_ The green thought, her face clearly showing how annoyed she was. "That sounds stupid." She finally said, hoping the half-gem, half-human would realize she wanted to be left alone.

"It's not!" Steven replied quickly, defending his favorite show. "It's amazing! I really think you would like it!" He said happily. "Come on! It's a really good episode!" The half gem continued, urging Peridot to come up and watch it with him.

"No." The green gem refused quickly, crossing her arms and glaring at Steven through her cracked visor.

"Aww..." Steven complained, disappointed. His bright smile was replaced by a frown. He brightened up again as he had an idea. "Well I'm coming down there then!" He said, his tone a bit more cheerful once again.  
Peridot sighed in annoyance as the half-gem's head disappeared back over the ledge. The sounds made by the child's television stopped abruptly as a button was pressed before Steven ran down the stairs as quickly as he could leaping on the couch next to Peridot. The green gem was silent, just trying to ignore him.  
"Peridot, can I see Lapis? Please?" Steven asked suddenly, looking up at Peridot with pleading eyes.  
Peridot looked down at Steven, her eyes narrowing at his question. "No!" She snapped, tightening her hold on the blue gemstone and keeping it close against her chest.

"But she's my friend!" Steven begged, purposely making his eyes wide like a puppy's. "My Beach Summer Fun Buddy!"

Peridot was unaffected by Steven's pleading face. She just stared down at him coldly. "Beach Summer Fun Buddy?" She repeated, but sighed, not caring what that mean. "Whatever that is I don't care. Lapis is mine!" The green gem yelled.

Steven stopped begging and started reaching out for the blue gemstone, trying to grab it as Peridot held it as far from him as she could. "No she's not!" The half-gem yelled in response. "She doesn't belong to you

"She's my informant!" Peridot retorted quickly without thinking as she moved one arm to push Steven away while the other held Lapis's gem far out of the child's reach. After a moment she remembered. She had been fired. Lapis wasn't really her informant anymore. ' _Well, she was.'_ The green gem added silently.

Steven managed to crawl over Peridot's arm. "Peridot!" He whined as he tried to grab the blue gemstone. "I bet if Lapis was out of her gem right now she would want to come with me!" The child yelled.

Peridot's eyes widened at what Steven had just said. ' _He's probably right…"_ She admitted silently. Lapis probably hated Peridot after everything the green gem had done. The blue gem probably would pick Steven if she was given the chance. Peridot let her guard down as she thought about it. The idea hurt.

Steven leapt and yanked the blue gemstone out of Peridot's grasp. He landed with a thud a few feet from the couch, Lapis's gem safe in his chubby little fingers.

Peridot's train of thought was interrupted as she realized the gemstone was no longer in her grasp. "Hey!" She exclaimed as her gaze shifted down to the half-gem sitting a few feet away. She stood up quickly, gritting her teeth as she was filled with rage. "Give it back!" She felt quite a bit jealous of the young hybrid suddenly. The green gem glared, not liking the sight of Lapis's blue gemstone in the child's hands.

Steven looked down at Lapis's gem for a moment to, making sure it was alright, before looking behind him at Peridot. "No!" He replied, scooting away from Peridot. A sorrowful expression came across the half-gems face suddenly. "Peridot, I'm sorry, but you were hogging her. I just wanna look at her for a minute. I'll give her back, I promise!" He said, looking up at the green with a frown.

"I want Lapis's gem back now!" Peridot yelled, sounding like a stubborn child who wasn't getting their way. Without thinking, her green floating fingers quickly arranged themselves to form her blaster. "Give her to me!" She lifted her blaster and pointed it at Steven, but before energy could even begin to accumulate at the tip, a voice interrupted.

"Peridot, stop." A forceful hand griped the green gem's shoulder, holding her back.

Peridot stiffened, looking back to see Garnet glaring at her with an unreadable expression. Behind the fusion, Pearl stood, looking both worried and angry. Worried for Steven and angry at Peridot. The green gem looked back at Steven, finding him looking relieved as he made his way to his feet.

Peridot scowled as she was guided back to the couch by Garnet. She sat down and crossed her arms, glaring. Her angry green gaze shifted around the room, from gem to gem.

Steven, Garnet, and Pearl gathered around the Homeworld gem and the fusion was the first to speak.

"Peridot, you have some questions to answer. We need you to cooperate." Garnet said slowly. Her tone was slightly impatient and she didn't seem very happy with Peridot..

"I'm not telling you clods anything!" Peridot snapped.

Garnet sighed. "Peridot, we are in a very difficult situation right now. Jasper has Amethyst and we still need to figure out what to do with you and Lapis. This will be much easier for all of us if you just tell us what we want to know."

"I don't care!" Peridot yelled at the other gems. "It's not going to make any of this better for me!" She pointed out angrily.

"Trust me, things will be much better if you cooperate." Garnet said.

"No they won't!" Peridot yelled, her floating fingers flying through the air as she spoke. "Giving you answers isn't going to get me off this stupid gem-forsaken rock!" Giving them answers wasn't going get her job back. Giving them answers wasn't going to make Lapis forgive her.

Garnet crossed her arms as she let out long sigh. "You were fired, Peridot She stated sternly.

"Of course I have a reason!" Peridot yelled. "I hate you stupid Crystal Clods!. You can't go back to Homeworld. You have no reason to keep this information from kept getting in my way and wouldn't let me get my work done! I wouldn't have been fired in the first place if you hadn't interfered! It's all your fault!"

Garnet had a stern, almost angry expression on her face. Peridot could feel the fusion's gaze glaring at her through the visor blocking her eyes. The tall gem opened her mouth to speak, but before any words could come out Steven stepped forward.

"Peridot, I'm sorry. We're all really sorry." The half-gem said gently, looking up at the green gem with sorrowful eyes, though behind him Pearl scowled and looked away. "But there's nothing we can do about the past. The past has already happened and we can't go back and change it, so why keep holding grudges about what happened?" He continued.

Peridot glared down at Steven, searching her mind for something to say. Any comeback to contradict what the child was saying, but she found nothing. No rude comment or snide remark. No angry words to scream. The green gem ended up just grinding her teeth as she stared at the hybrid, her gaze occasionally shifting down to the blue gemstone in his hands.

"Come on Peridot." The child said, and Peridot found herself glaring it those innocent, sorrowful eyes that trusted her, even after everything she had done. "It's bad to hold onto the past too much. You need to forgive and forget!" He said, a small smile growing on his face.

' _Forgive and forget?"_ Peridot thought about the words. The strange concept the half-gem was presenting. ' _Forgive and forget…"_

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I know, it's a terrible ending for the chapter...**

 **I think we have a plan for the next couple chapters, so hopefully those will be finished quickly. I just came up with two options and we picked the one that seemed the most dramatic XD**

 **BTW guys, I collaborated with thebumblewolf and we wrote a Steven Universe fanfiction together! It's called Silent Screams. It's on thebumblewolf's account, so check it out! We both had a lot of fun writing it!Just a warning, it's dark and depressing and stuff.**

 **-Pinkpoole**

 **Ikea is my friend**

 **-Meep723**

 **THE LAPIDOT IS OVER 9000! (Anybody get the reference?)**

 **-Dazzle125**


	19. Chapter 19

**I just noticed the huge amount of spelling and grammar mistakes I make and Dazzle doesn't catch... And all the times I've forgotten to delete sentence I was replacing... And all the plot holes and stuff... Sorry... I'll try to do better XD**

 **And sorry once again about the long wait. I've been thinking about starting a new fanfiction and I've been trying to actually plan it.**

 **We all know that'll never work.**

 **-Pinkpoole**

 **Chapter 19:**

 _'Forgive and forget...'_ It was a strange concept. The three words seemed short and simple, yet Peridot couldn't seem to grasp it. It didn't seem right in the Homeworld gem's mind to just forgive someone after they fought you and hurt you and stranded you. It seemed wrong to forget it when these clods were the only reason she was stranded on this stupid, miserable rock with no way off. And to make things worse, the only reason she had been fired from her job. The green alien didn't want to pretend nothing had ever happened. She wanted revenge. She wanted these clods to suffer.

But there was the look in the young half-gem's eyes. She had noticed it before, and now she noticed it again. The expression of sorrow and joy and hope, mixed with trust and understanding, filled the child's innocent eyes. The look that he gave her whenever he was trying to help, and wasn't going to give up no matter how stubborn Peridot was.

It was a look that was very hard to say no too, even for the cold and angry Homeworld gem.

"Fine…" Peridot muttered begrudgingly under her breath, crossing her arms across her chest tightly and looking away from Steven. She glared down at the ground, trying to avoid the young hybrid's gaze. "I'll try your 'forgive and forget' thing."

Immediately, there was a loud, enthusiastic cheer from the half-gem. He leapt up in the air, smiling from ear to ear. Peridot flinched a bit at his sudden outburst, her scowl deepening. She glanced up cautiously, looking past the rejoicing Steven at Garnet and Pearl. The pale gem was looking away, her arms crossed, but the permafusion was smiling.

The smile on the large fusion's face was a strange one. It was small, but obviously there, and she looked proud. Proud that Peridot had made the right decision. It almost seemed like she had known that this was the decision the green gem would make.

But that couldn't be possible, right?

It made Peridot wonder if she really was doing the right thing. She was completely

betraying her Homeworld. This was against everything the green gem ever knew, but as she the others had pointed out several times already, it wasn't like she could ever return.

Silently, Peridot wished that there was an option that let her stay free without having to betray her home.

The homeworld gem sighed, shifting on the couch before looking up at the three Crystal Gems in front of her. "I'll give you some answers." She said, emphasizing the word some. The green alien only planned on answering questions she wanted to answer. "So, what do you clods want to know first?"

Garnet was the first to speak. The slight smile on her lips disappeared, replaced by a serious expression as she spoke in an unreadable tone. "What were those things in the Kindergarten?"

Peridot couldn't help but bit her lip a bit. It was a question she knew they would ask and she intended to answer, but she felt a bit nervous about how these gems would react. What they might think of her. The green gem wasn't quite sure why she really cared, but she did. " They were prototypes for the Cluster." She answered quickly, watching the three Crystal Gems carefully to see their reactions.

There really wasn't much of a reaction. They all stared at the Homeworld gem blankly, confused. There was a moment of silence.

"Cluster?" The fusion asked, breaking the momentary silence.

Peridot tensed up, realizing she would have to answer that question. _'Of course they don't know…'_ She thought, taking a deep breath. "The cluster is similar to the prototypes you saw, but larger. Much, much larger. It's incubating in the center of the Earth and it will emerge soon." The green alien paused, not sure if she wanted to saw the next part, but she continued anyway. "When it hatches it will be much larger than the Earth. It will destroy everything. It's a Gem Geo-weapon."

 **…**

Jasper threw the purple stone in the air nonchalantly over and over again as she glared around at the long stretch of beach laid out in front of her. She'd been traveling across the small island for who knows how long, and had not found a single warp pad or any other way off the little mass of land. The bright sun was beginning to close in on the horizon, turning the sky a bright pink.

The large quartz was beginning to grow frustrated and angry. Angry at those Crystal Gems, angry at that bratty little Lapis Lazuli, angry at this stupid rock of a planet, and most importantly, angry at Rose Quartz, or whatever that once powerful rebell had turned herself into. It didn't really matter to Jasper. She wanted them all shattered.

But right now the orange gem had other things to focus on. Getting of this little island. It felt as if she had been searching for hours with no success. Boredly, the warrior stared at the purple stone she repeatedly tossed in the air, pondering her next move.

Up.

Down.

The Amethyst's gem went through the motions over and over, the same every time.

But then there was a flash of bright purple light.

It took Jasper by surprise. She would have dropped the gemstone on the sand if it hadn't floated up into the air, growing brighter with each moment. A body began to form around the stone. A short, rather stout figure, with long curly hair.

Amethyst felt herself reforming, the events from before she had poofed rushing back, but before the purple gem could even gather her thoughts, she felt a much larger body tackle her, pinning her to the ground.

 **I'm just really really lazy… Lol anyways I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review if you enjoyed or have any suggestions! See you all next chapter!**

 **Still drowning in feels from the Gravity Falls finale…**

 **-Pinkpoole**


	20. Chapter 20

**I feel like there hasn't been much feedback these last few chapters… I don't know if it's because it's been taking me so long to update or what, but it worries me. Do you guys still want more of this story?**

 **This entire chapter was unplanned and me being a random nerd as Twenty-One Pilots blasts in my ears.**

 **-Pinkpoole**

 **Chapter 20:**

Amethyst felt a larger body tackle her, holding her down on the beach. Her face was pressed hard against sand. The small grains rubbed against her skin roughly. The other figure pinned her against the ground with an iron like grip. It was obvious from the strength of the gem above her who it was, and her suspicions were confirmed as a voice spoke, accompanied by cold laughter.

"Looks like the little runt finally decided to come out."

Jasper. Definitely Jasper.

' _I'm still with Jasper.'_ That much as clear as day, but how and why was not so simple. Had the others not tried to save her? Jasper wouldn't have stood a chance against Garnet, especially in her weakened state. The last thing Amethyst remembered was soaring through the air as an owl and ripping her sharp talons through the Homeworld soldier's face just as a large hand had claimed around her neck, choking her. ' _I must have missed something just after…'_ The Crystal Gem decided, but it's wasn't a very satisfactory conclusion.

The purple gem struggled under the weight of the larger gem, trying to squirm out of Jasper's reach. Gritting her teeth, Amethyst attempted to wrestle free, but had no luck. Her arms were pinned against the ground with a solid grip and knees bore into her back. She was practically stuck.

"You can do better than that!" Jasper's voice taunted from above, tightening her grip on the purple gem's arms, causing her to wince in pain. "Come on, you overcooked quartz." She continued. Amethyst could clearly imagine the look on the orange gem's face. A cruel smirk stretching from ear to ear and eyes shining with malice and glee. "Or are you just to weak?" Jasper spat the last word.

Anger flooded through Amethyst at the word. ' _So she think I'm weak, huh? I'll show her!_ ' Weak? The purple gem was in no way weak. She spit out sand quickly before yelling in a confident voice. "I'm just warming up!" A smile appeared on her lips. Jasper was weak. She was strong. This time Amethyst would win.

The Crystal Gem returned to attempting to yank her arm out of the larger gem's grip, filled with new determination. She could do this. She would free herself and then the orange gem would pay. Amethyst would destroy the Homeworld warrior and when she she showed the broken shards of Jasper's gem to the others they would be amazed. Hope and pride was already filling the purple gem. Garnet would be so proud, and Pearl? The pale blue gem would be flabbergasted. Absolutely astonished. She couldn't wait to see the look on the tall gem's face when she warped to the temple, shards in hand.

The purple gem's dream was short-lived as Jasper spoke again.

"Face it, you're pathetic." The orange gem spoke coldly, disgust in her tone. "You don't stand a chance."

Amethyst gritted her teeth. "You're the pathetic one!" She screamed, though she had no reasoning to back up the words. It just sounded like a reasonable comeback. The first words that had popped into her head.

Jasper let out a snort of amusement. "I don't see why those other defective 'Crystal Gems' bother to keep you around." The statement sounded somewhat perplexed, but not really interested. The orange gem didn't really care, yet it confused her. "You're weak. You're small. You're not even a functional soldier."

"A functional soldier..?" Amethyst couldn't hide the slight curiosity in her voice. She shouldn't care. She didn't care… did she? The purple gem know Jasper was just trying to get under her skin.

And it was working.

Jasper laughed. A real, loud, amused laugh. The sound was taunting to Amethyst. The smaller gem winced at the sound, not understanding what was so funny. Her teeth were clenched tightly in a snarl.

"You have no idea what you're supposed to be, do you?" The Homeworld gem said. It was more of a statement than a question.

' _What I'm supposed to be..?'_ Amethyst had no clue what the other gem was talking about. ' _Whatever… It doesn't matter.'_ The purple gem told herself, trying to ignore her own curiosity. "What's that supposed to mean?!" She asked anyway, anger filling her tone.

"You're a quartz." Jasper answered bluntly. "You should be twice you size. You should be huge and strong." The homeworld gem continued. "But instead, you're this. An overcooked runt who can't even fight."

Every word left an emptiness in the purple gem. Her stomach felt like a bottomless pit. A vacant space deep within her.

She should be huge.

She should be strong.

But she wasn't.

It shouldn't hurt this much. It shouldn't leave Amethyst feeling worthless and confused. It didn't matter who she was supposed to be. She was Amethyst. She was the fun loving, confident, hilarious gem who annoyed Pearl to no end. She was a Crystal Gem. She was a protector of Earth, her home. She was perfectly happy with who she was.

Or, at least, she had been until now.

"Shut up!" Amethyst forced the shaky words out of her lips.

Jasper laughed again. This one felt louder, crueler, more taunting. "You're just a defective little quartz. That's all you'll ever be."

"SHUT UP" Amethyst screamed at the top of lungs. She had long ago given up of struggling out of the larger gem's grip. Jasper was right, she just wasn't strong enough to force her way out of this one, but there had to be another way. "Let's see how you deal with THIS!"

The Crystal Gem's body was engulfed in light, and she shrunk. Her skin was replaced by thick purple fur and tall fuzzy ears popped out of the top of her head. When the glow disappeared, a cat stood in Amethyst's place.

The sudden shape-shifting caught Jasper by surprise, and Amethyst was able to easily slip out from under the orange gem. She turned quickly to watch the Homeworld gem collapse, no longer having a body below her.

A smirk stretched across Amethyst's face as she unsheathed her claws. The purple cat's tail flicked excitedly though the air as she prepared to pounce, lowering her feline body toward the ground. "What do you think of that, huh?"

Before Jasper could even lift her head and respond, the Crystal Gem was flying through the air with her claws extended. She landed expertly, her claws ripping into the orange gem.

Jasper didn't cry out in pain. She barely even winced. "So that's how you want to play it." The Homeworld Gem's body was engulfed in light, changing shape. Amethyst was thrown off as the shape-shifting gem reared up, turning to face her as the light dissipated.

A large tiger stood where Jasper had been a moment ago.

The crude scar running through the orange gem's eye caught Amethyst's gaze immediately. A sick feeling came over the purple gem, but it was accompanied by pride. She had been the one to inflict that wound. And she was prepared to inflict more.

"Why don't I give you a scar to match the one you gave me?" The Homeworld gem said with a toothy grin.

"Bring it on!" Amethyst replied, a smirk on her own face

…

Peridot sat on the Steven's small couch, still unable to believe what she had just done.

She had given information to the enemy.

Of course, the Crystal Gems truly couldn't be considered her enemy anymore. She had been fired and was, in a way, working with them. The green gem had even agreed to attempt to ' _forgive and forget'_ everything they had done.

' _Which is not going to be an easy task…'_ The Homeworld gem thought as she gazed across the small room at the two Crystal Gems who had returned to their quiet discussion not long after hearing everything Peridot had to say.

She had told them quite a bit more than she had planned. The green gem had been surprised by the sheer number of questions they had about the Cluster, some of which she didn't even have answers for. They were scared, that had been quite obvious. It was clear in their faces and eyes and voices. Even the Permafusion, who usually remained nearly emotionless and unreadable, showed concern. And in truth, Peridot was scared too. She hadn't really realized how afraid she was of the threat that say just below feet until now. Maybe that was because she had never completely realized that she was stuck of this gem-forsaken rock for good, doomed to be shattered with the rest of these clods.

But they still had time. There was still plenty of time before that monstrous fusion ripped through the ground, Peridot was sure.

"Hey Peridot?" The familiar voice piped up suddenly, catching the green gem by surprise. She looked over to see Steven. His fear from the news Peridot had given still shown in his wide eyes.

"What?" The Homeworld Gem responded, sounding quite a bit snappier than she had intended. Strangely, She felt some sympathy for the child.

The small child shifted nervously, looking at his feet as he replied with his hands behind his back. "Uh, I wanted to give you something." He said, holding out Lapis's gem, which he had holding behind his back a moment ago. The young hybrid lifted his gaze to look up at the green gem.

Peridot's gaze was transfixed by the blue gem that Steven held. Her floating green fingers scrambled to grasp the stone as she nearly yanked it out of his chubby hands. She held the gemstone carefully staring down at it in amazement. Lapis's gemstone was as beautiful as the gem inside. It filled Peridot with joy, with a tinge of nervousness in the mix. "Um… T-thank you." Her words were muttered under her breath and rather uncomfortable, but sincere.

"No prob." Steven replied as he leapt up onto the couch next to the green gem. "I think… Maybe she will want to see you when she finally comes out."

"I doubt that." Peridot replied, frowning down at the blue stone now. She wished he was right, but she knew he wasn't.

Steven looked down at his hands, which sat in his lap, for a moment before looking up and speaking again. "You really love her, don't you?"

Peridot nodded. Yes, she loved Lapis. She loved Lapis a lot.

 **Author's Note:**

 **TBH I got a bit lazy near the end… But I hope y'all enjoyed it anyway.**

 **I'd seen Jasper as a tiger and Amethyst as a cat in many pieces of Jaspethyst fanart so I figured why not?**

 **Also I'm not good at insults. Most of the time I steal my insults from Peri...**

 **-Pinkpoole**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks so much to those of you who left reviews. Seriously, it helps to hear that you all like what I'm doing and want more.**

 **I had set a deadline for myself to finish this by March 25. Obviously that didn't happen. I just had to keep rewriting everything 'cause it sounded so forced...**

 **Thanks to Thebumblewolf for helping me figure out how to make some of this work!**

 **I still can't write combat haha**

 **I'm honestly not sure whether to like or hate my writing style at the moment...**

 **-Pinkpoole**

 **Chapter 21:**

After several hours of persuading, nagging, and annoying the green gem to no end, Steven had finally managed to, almost unwillingly, drag Peridot up the short staircase to the small television sitting near the foot of his bed, Lapis's bright blue gemstone still in hand, of course. The screen was alight with a colorful cartoon show, bright enough to cause the Homeworld gem to flinch at times. Shrill voices, most likely intended to be found funny, blasted from the TV. The art, though vibrant, was an overly simple style, obviously intended for young children. Even the storyline, something about sad earth foods, seemed rather pointless and flawed to the point that only an immature viewer wouldn't catch the mistakes, yet the half gem sitting beside her was enthralled by every aspect of the animation. At least the name. "Crying Breakfast Friends", seemed to make some sense, but whatever appeal the show held, Peridot was obviously unable to grasp it.

The green alien narrowed her eyes at the glowing screen in confusion, fidgeting with the blue stone carefully as she spoke. "I fail to understand the point of this." Her gaze shifted to the child beside her, who was watching intently as two crying fruits hugged each other in some sort of dramatic scene.

Steven didn't take his eyes off the screen for a moment, a smile of his face, but his eyes held a sad, woeful look. "It's about friendship and forgiving people. It's got a really nice message if you pay attention." Whatever that message was, the young hybrid was definitely getting it.

Peridot's confused eyes slid back toward the glowing screen, trying to discern whatever the child was seeing. Something within the simple animation and flawed plot that she was missing. "It's just so childish." The green gem said as she squinted at the television. "There's no sense to it! No real plot! Where's the struggle?" It was just a bunch of crudely drawn Earth foods running around crying over rather trivial issues. There were no villains, no real conflict. "Their world, it's just too perfect." Yes, that was it. Their struggles were insignificant and solved so simply. It was unrealistic. An ideal world.

"Yeah, but that's what I like about it." The half gem replied, shifting slightly as her continued to stare at the screen with an almost wistful gaze. "Everything's just so happy. Everything fixes itself and there's always a happy ending. I wish it was always like that." His voice seemed so gentle, calm with just a hint of sadness. Yet even with that slight edge of gloom, joy still shown through in his tone. Hope as well.

As Peridot listened to Steven's emotional words, she began to understand the expression placed upon his face. It was a longing. A want for things to be the way he say them in this childish animation. That's what the small hybrid saw in all of this, not entertainment or a wonderful plot, but a perfect world he could only dream of. Though the green alien couldn't really see it herself as she stared at the bright glowing screen, she had to admit, though impossible, it was a wonderful dream. A world without struggle or wrongdoing. A world they could never have.

"It's okay if you don't understand it." The former Homeworld gem's thoughts were interrupted as the half gem spoke up again, his eyes now gazing up at her as she turned back to him. He flashed her a glad, understanding smile as he spoke. "Amethyst never really got it either. She usually watches it with me." His smile twisted into the slightest of frowns with those words, as of remembering that the loud Crystal Gem wasn't with them at the moment.

What had happened to her anyway? Peridot wasn't sure if she had ever been told, and if she had she clearly hadn't been paying any attention. She faintly remembered something about Jasper, a thought that left her more than a little nervous. Definitely not a good sign. "The defective Quartz, correct?" The green gem quickly regretted those words as they came out of her mouth, and scrambled to find some better description, a less offensive one. "Err… The short purple one, I mean?"

He seemed to have either ignored or missed her earlier statement, quickly responding with his normal, cheerful slime stretched along his face. "Yeah, that's her! I hope she's okay" His expression slipped to a frown, and Peridot was unsure if it was because he missed the quartz gem or because he was processing her statement over again. "Wait, defective?"

"Never mind that!" The green gem seemed to jump slightly as she insisted, perhaps a little too loudly. Her bright green fingers grasped Lapis's gem as she tried to find a way to change the direction of the conversation. She wasn't really sure why she wanted to avoid this discussion, it was quite clear to her that Amethyst was overcooked, maybe she was just trying to stay on the child's good side. Though she highly doubted it was easy to make the half gem angry. He had always been so optimistic and hopeful, no matter what she did. "I was just wondering what happened to her? Something about her being with Jasper?"

Steven deflated a bit, his frown deepening from confused to gloomy. "Y-yeah." It was clear in the tone of his voice that he missed her more than a little, that he was worried about the purple gem. "They were fighting and Jasper poofed Amethyst. A-and then she was threatening to shatter Amethyst, but she said she wouldn't if we let her go, so we did." The young hybrid relayed the story nervously, talking quickly one moment and then drawing it out sadly the next. "I-I'm just worried about her. What if Jasper doesn't keep her promise!" His eyes were wide with fear as he meet Peridot's bright green gaze.

The former Homeworld gem was surprised to say the least. It was a smart move, but Jasper must've been in a pretty desperate position for a brute like her make a deal with the enemy. It just wasn't something the large quartz would do. She was a warrior, she would fight blindly, no matter what the conditions. Still, every gem had that point where they knew they couldn't fight any longer. Jasper must've finally met hers. "I'm sure your Amethyst is alright. Jasper is a gem of her word." The green gem said in an attempt to be comforting to the young child. She had never know Jasper to be one to lie. Well, she had never seen her escort do anything of the sort herself, but she was sure the Crystal Gem was alright. At least, she hoped.

She wasn't even quite sure why she was hoping for the well being of her former enemy. She had hated them with a passion hours ago, but in her efforts to "forgive and forget" maybe they were just beginning to grow on her a bit.

Tears were welling up in the corners of Steven's eyes, little unspilled drops that shown in the light from the glowing television. There was just the slightest of smiles on his lips, like that was exactly what he had wanted to hear. "You really think so?" He spoke in almost a whisper, his voice just slightly choked up.

Peridot gazed back down at the boy, finding it hard to fight of a smile of her own. She understood how he felt, what it was like to miss someone like that. Her grip on the blue gemstone in her floating fingers tightened just a bit at the thought. The green alien noded. "Yes, I think so."

…

The air was tense as the two shapeshifted gems stood across from each other, each waiting for the other to make to first move. A large ferocious tiger and a small purple cat, Jasper and Amethyst. Determined smirks were plastered upon both of their faces and their claws were unsheathed, ready to strike at the other.

Amethyst's claws dug into the sand beneath her paws impatiently. She took slow, deep breaths as she waited for the right moment to strike. A moment of weakness, of distraction, anything that would give her an upper hand against the larger gem. She might just need it. The other was probably doing the same, watching for an opening, waiting until one of them ran out of patience. At this point it was a waiting game, a contest to see who could stand there the longest, not an easy task when you worst enemy stood just feet away. Every second felt like an hour.

It came in a flash, Jasper was flying through the air with her claws extended. The smile on her face was wide, a row of sharp, white teeth glinting in the light. Her eyes were narrowed, filled with hate and an eagerness. The Homeworld gem grew larger in Amethyst's vision as she soared, approaching at a fast rate. The Crystal Gem barely managed to sidestep out of the way in time as the larger gem barreled by, not even whisker length from the purple gem's face, too close for comfort. She landed hard, sending sand flying as her form skidded down the beach. Still, Jasper was only down for a moment before she was pushing herself back to her paws.

There it was, a moment of distraction. Where the Homeworld soldier was occupied just long enough for her to strike. Amethyst leapt in that split second, claws ripping into the orange gem's side. She slid, letting gravity pull her down as she tore through thick fur, leaving lines in the larger gem's flesh. Pride and exhilaration bubbled up inside the small purple cat. Maybe a little too much, but who could really blame her?

Jasper only let out a deep growl, a rumbling sound that shook through her chest, loud and angry. "You stupid, little runt!" She screamed, the words deep and flooded with pure rage. Amethyst was the large tiger's claws swiping down at her in the corner of her sight. Almost by instinct, the purple gem dropped, letting go of the larger gem as the paw rushed past where her head had been a moment ago. The Crystal Gem landed on four paws, belly low to the ground and tail waving behind her like a purple banner, not missing a beat before plunging into the fight once more.

It was as she slipped under the large wildcat, raking her claws through Jasper's underbelly, that she had a sudden realization. She was smaller, that was her advantage. The very thing the Gem howling in pain above her had insulted, had ridiculed in a million ways, that was the one factor giving her a chance. She was smaller, quicker, more agile. Maybe not a perfect soldier by Homeworld's standards, but she could fight just fine.

Time seemed to slow in those moments, Amethyst's claws shredding through the soft flesh. The underbelly was always a weak spot, a great spot to strike if you had the chance. It was a moment that flooded her with courage. She could do this, she had a chance. Small, but a chance none the less.

The purple cat ducked from under Jasper, twisting to face the orange gem who quickly turned to meet her gaze. The Crystal Gem's smirk only widened, eyes narrowed in determination. A fire burned in them, a drive to win this fight. It was bright, shining. A light deep inside her. It felt as if she had proved the Homeworld gem wrong, that she wasn't weak and pathetic. "You know, maybe there's an advantage to being an overcooked runt!" It felt great to say those words, and to watch as Jasper's expression turned from rage to confusion. It was wonderful to see the words leave the large tiger bewildered. Absolutely wonderful.

There was definitely a satisfaction that came with outsmarting your worst enemy, watching them eat their own words. Knowing something they didn't understand and proving it over and over again, dodging flying claws and gnashing teeth, leaping in and out just long enough to land a few attacks. That's how the battle continued for a short while. It was exhilarating for Amethyst, escaping any attack thrown at her and dealing far more damage than she received. It was like a burst of achievement with every strike.

But sometimes, one misstep is all it takes.

And that's really all it was, a small mistake. Something that would have made no difference if everything hadn't lined up just right. All the Crystal Gem had done was stumble, stay by the Jasper's side just a moment too long. Then the next thing she knew she was thrown the air by the larger gem's claws.

Amethyst hit the sand hard, sending grains soaring along the stretch of beach. Her body was consumed by a bright light, and when the glow faded, she had transformed back to normal. The Homeworld gem was on top of her before she could even move, pinning her against the sand once again with a large paw. Jasper transformed as well, shifting back to her regular form in a flash of light. The purple gem just glared up with her teeth clenched, meeting the other gem's angry gaze with any even more furious one of her own.

The expression on the orange gem's face was rather serious, almost disappointed, but the shadow of a smirk sat on her lips. "Listen here you little runt." The soldier spoke slowly, her words drawn out and her tone low like a deep growl. There was force in her voice, strong and solid, yet a clear annoyance as well, as if she didn't want to admit what she knew she had to. "As much as I would love to rip your face off at the moment, I made a promise to your idiot friends and I intend to keep it." The way she said it was harsh, riddled with insults, but almost reluctant. The warrior let out a long sigh before continuing with one irritated statement. "Just don't try anything, and you might just get out of this alive."

 **Author's Note:**

 **My writing style is just… IDK how to explain it.**

 **When I write I feel like I'm droning on, but when I read it, it just feels kinda empty.**

 **IDK, maybe it's just me.**

 **-Pinkpoole**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:**

 **(This is going to be pretty long, so if you would rather not listen to me rant, just skip to the end of the bold font. It's also kind of stupid and I'm aware of that, so if you don't care or plan on criticizing me over every little thing I say, don't even bother reading this.)**

 **I'm sorry. I know I likely say this with just about every slow and lengthy update, and I know that every time I promise, and fail, to update within a reasonable timeframe, but I am sorry.**

 **Why? Because I COULD have updated sooner. Because I COULD have pulled out the old laptop at any given moment and write. There was never anything stopping me, I'm not really that busy of a person, especially during summer, and even with all the things I have to get done, I'm still left with more than enough free time. It would have been so easy for me to power on the laptop, open up Google Docs, and begin typing. I could have even written from my phone, in fact, that's is what I'm doing at this very moment. Yet, totally aware of all of this, I never did.**

 **And now I'm sitting here, well into the school year, writing this one author's note over for the third time. This should be done already, not just this author's note, this entire chapter. Actually, this entire story should be done by now, but instead it lies here before me, still lacking any sort of ending, still incomplete. Five months, if I am correct. Five months have passed since the day I last updated and today, the day attempt to once again write this. Where did all that time go? I had hoped to have the chapter done in a week, I had hoped to get back into a rhythm, a chapter every week or two, at least, not these stupid month long blocks in which I do nothing.**

 **Why? I keep asking that question, over and over. It's an honest question, I'm not sure myself. I love writing, I truly do. You get to create something, you get to immerse yourself in this world and it's characters, you get to imagine how you react, how you feel, and then portray it all in words. You can make people feel, understand, get a message across. It's more than just words. To me, that's amazing. But despite this all, I barely wrote over the summer at all. I don't know why. I could use the same excuse I always do, that I'm about of ideas, but I'm sick and tired of saying that over and over. It's true, when it comes to writing I struggle to come up with ideas, I lack the actual creative side required to write well, but I don't want to continue to hide behind that same pointless defense. It's only an excuse, nothing more.**

 **Things really only got worse as the school year approached. It was a few short weeks before the beginning of yet another year when when I, as well as several of my friends, had a rather sudden realization. I am going into high school. I am an going into ninth grade. I need to get my life together or I'm going to fall apart. That may not mean much, but at the time, it was a pretty big deal. (The kind of big deal I spend an hour contemplating as I pace around to music, only wasting even more of my precious time.) I had so little time left, a mountain of summer homework standing in the way, and an utter lack of motivation. That last part hit even me as a surprise. You would think I would feel motivated, or determined at least, to get everything, the homework as well as my numerous incomplete goals I had set for myself, done in time. But instead, I felt less motivated than ever. And it wasn't just me, many of my friends shared this feeling as well. Everything we wanted to do just… Seemed pointless. And we all sat down, stressing over the piles of work before us, just trying to get it done before it was due.**

 **So here I am. I managed to get everything finished rather last minute, but now I have the weight of homework, and just the everyday stresses of school, hanging over me. The work, so far, hasn't been easy. Well, difficulty wise, nothing had been hard, but it's all very time consuming. That's the big thing, time. Now, it feels like there's so little of it, and every spare moment is spent with my headphones on and music blasting in my ears. Listening to music so often is becoming a bad habit at this point, I love it, but it's getting in the way of completing anything else. I'm still trying to learn how to balance and manage my time, it isn't an easy skill. Trying to find a way to do everything I love, without feeling like I'm wasting so much of this valuable resource we really have so little of.**

 **And on top of it all, I honestly feel stupid for getting so worked up over all of this. If feel like nothing I'm stressed about is really worth being stressed about, and thinking about everything like this isn't making things any better.**

 **I'm trying guys, I really am.**

 **I'm not sure what to do at this point. I guess I'll just get writing. It's time I finally continue this fanfiction, attempt to bring it to its ending in a TIMELY MANNER. I'm going to try to update often, and just write whenever I can squeeze in the time. I think it's about time I learn how to manage my time and actually reach the goals I set for myself. I'm also thinking about rewriting some of the older chapters sometime in the near future (since they were all written when I used to suck at writing). Wish me luck, I suppose. I may or may not need it.**

 **Wow, it feels really good to write all this.**

 **And to those of you who have made it this far, thank you. Thank you for caring, and thank you for sticking with this story, whether you've been reading from the beginning or just started weeks ago. You're all amazing, and I appreciate every single one of you.**

 **As always, follows, favorites, and reviews are highly appreciated. Opinions, ideas, and critique are welcome.**

 **-Pinkpoole**

 **Chapter 22:**

There really is no such thing as silence on this strange little planet…

That fact is one that Peridot soon came to know as she sat hunched over upon the couch occupying Steven's small home. Silence didn't exist, even in a time when the entire world seemed to stop moving and stand still, waiting to be woken by forces they had grown accustomed to. Even now, when no light filtered through the thin windows, as if scared to poke through to foggy darkness of these moments, noise lived. Beyond the wooden walls a constant cascade of sounds could be heard, those otherwise missed in the busy atmosphere of day. The crash of waves against the mounds of sand spread where land meets sea, the almost eerie creaking of the structure's supports in the wind. Each little sound like a racket to the alien that at first thought this time to be dead. Though the young half-human that had gone to such great lengths to aid her laid motionlessly wrapped in a cocoon of blankets above and the gems she had begun to regard as allies retreated deep into their temple, these hours were very much alive.

However, the former Homeworld Gem's mind had moved on from contemplation of this revelation what felt like long ago in its wandering, finding itself caught on much different thoughts as she remained glued in her spot, Lapis's gemstone lying a short distance away on the table before her. Yet, unlike what would be expected, even this was not what currently occupied Peridot's attention. Her brain had turned itself to a very different task, it seemed. It was a different being that occupied her thoughts, and an entirely new emotion as well.

It took a form similar to dread or disappointment, hanging over the mind like a deep grey cloud threatening to storm and somehow making it more than difficult to ponder on any other subject. The strange disturbance to green Gem's train of thought, which had creeped upon her slowly in the early night, always dragged her back with a powerful gravity, a need to dominate her time of reflection. It begged to be dwelt on, to be searched until every corner of the uneasy feeling was understood, yet understanding only left her with a deep emptiness and a strong want, no, need, to do something, anything. It was as if she had made a mistake, and perhaps one the alien could have prevented had she tried, and now could do nothing but think of the past, of this mistake. To sum the horrid emotion up in a simple word, and one we've all both heard and felt on more than one occasion: Guilt.

And the subject of these nagging pangs of regret and remorse? It was the Amethyst, the small, defective runt she had once viewed as pathetic and useless, perhaps more so than she sometimes viewed herself. This came as a surprise to the once loyal Homeworld Gem, that she would feel any sort of sorrow for what might have become of the quartz. It seemed like only hours ago that she had regarded the purple gem as one of her enemies, and likely the one she knew the least. But then again, much had changed in these past few hours. Too much, perhaps, for the green gem.

Yes, Peridot had stated earlier that she expected the small quartz to be fine, that she doubted any harm would come to her, and there wasn't then, nor was there now, any falsehood to that statement. She was still the runt would arrive back in perfect condition, without a scratch marking her form, yet the former homeworld gem worried anyway. Though she had no true involvement, there was an unspoken wish in the back of her mind. A wish that she could have done something, changed something. And no matter the pure number of times she repeated to herself that it will be alright, or that nothing was her fault, the gravity of such a guilt just drew her back. There was seemingly no escape from it, from the thick cloud of regret threatening to overtake her mind.

The green gem's thought's continued on in this manner for what seemed to be days, though it was nothing more hours. In her time here, the alien never had managed to get a grasp on the concept of time on this planet… Not that it truly mattered to her. There were, of course, more important subjects on her mind. Subjects she simply wished to get rid of.

Maybe she should do something.

The thought came suddenly, bringing a concept that hadn't quite crossed her mind. The idea of taking action. To fix the events of the past in the present. Though looking back it may have seemed insane, jumping to the rescue of a gem she didn't quite trust with no plan, in the moment, a sudden ray of hope seemed to break through the the haze. She could fix this, repair the damage, maybe even earn some trust in the process. As she continued to sit unmoving on the couch, the green gem's mind went off in tangents, all the possibilities that could arise from taking this path, the positives, at least. It honestly seemed to good to be true...

With the wooden supports of the small home still creaking in the nighttime wind and the ocean waves still crashing against the shore beyond those walls, Peridot stood, stepped upon the large warp pad stationed on one side of the room, and exited with a bright flash and the customary whoosh of teleportation, leaving the room in darkness with a deep blue gemstone lying on a coffee table and a child slumbering peacefully above

 **Author's Note:**

 **I apologize for the rather short chapter. You'd likely expect more of me after such a long wait, but it's 11:00 pm and I don't feel like continuing, nor do I feel like going back and editing everything. I think you can tell when I didn't put quite as much effort as intended or ran out of things to say… But whatever, it's half decent and I'm posting it anyway. Y'all will just have to deal with me and my mess of an attempt to write.**

 **I'm going to be honest here, I'm scared to post this. Because I'm afraid that no one will care. This fanfiction was started such a long time ago, and my five month break really didn't help… But to those that are still there, thank you. I don't know how many of you there are, but trust me when I say that you mean a lot to me.**

 **Until next time. I hope it's soon.**

 **-Pinkpoole**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:**

 **To those of you who left reviews after my last update, thank you.**

 **To those who followed and favorited this story since the latest chapter, thank you.**

 **To those of you who just bothered to click on the link and give this story a read, thank you.**

 **I can't say that enough. I want to thank every single one of you. I'm not sure people understand how much it means, especially when you aren't sure if anyone cares anymore. Every email that comes in from this site brings a smile to my face. Every follow motivates me, every review reminds me that you all are still there. It's a little thing, I know, but it really makes someone like me feel good. So thank you, a lot.**

 **I'm sorry that I couldn't get this out faster, I'm still struggling to find time between school and homework and all the stuff my parents want me to do. But winter break is and I'm hoping to find myself with a bit more free time.**

 **-Pinkpoole**

 **Chapter 23:**

Amid the tangled mass of trees and plant life of various kinds making up the dense jungle that occupied the island, a crystalline structure seemingly exploded with a beam of light that disappeared just as quickly, a sudden interruption to the both busy and dormant atmosphere. There was a pause, as though every still awake being within a mile radius had stopped and held held their breath for the slightest of moments, before resuming whatever action they had been performing previously. On the platform of the small warp pad, a green figure was left, standing tense for a few moments before letting her arm drop to her side, mechanical fingers following in the action. Peridot took a step off the platform, heavy yet hesitant, narrowed eyes scanning the undergrowth in a single sweep. Upon seeing nothing that might be considered a threat, the former homeworld gem allowed a relieved sigh to escape her lips, and megan to march off into the wilderness, with nothing more than a hope that this was the right direction.

 **…**

Steven was flying. It was an event that had been occurring more and more often in the child's dreams, soaring far above a colorful land built by his own imagination, and he couldn't in a million years say this made him unhappy. Wind blew against him as he flew, his dark curls following his head in a floof. A bright smile was plastered upon the half gem's face as he gazed down upon the world within his mind, watching as a hilly plain of a lighter red shifted to a tree dotted yellow. Figures roamed about, most of them fictional beings, characters of cartoon shows and movies and comics, but a few that he actually knew.

Really, the young boy couldn't be more enthusiastic. Apart from the occasional nightmare, his dreams were characteristically a happy place, bright and cheerful. A place compiled of all the things he loved, with his childlike nature, and a place that he could control. He had the power to make whatever he wished a reality, or at least a reality in the dream world.

It was then that a figure caught his eyes, and not one from some sort of fiction. Steven froze mid-air, gaze stuck on the being he just now noticed, once smiling mouth now left hanging in shock just slightly. It was surprise that filled his features, but a happier kind, a kind that, as tears began to build up within the eyes, brought an even wider grin to the face. Without warning, the half-gem was racing through the air, arms extended, ready to wrap about the figure of blue.

He practically tackled her, hugging her tightly around the waist, and gazed up to find a just slightly bewildered look on her face, on Lapis's face. A few tears poured from the child's eyes, but not tears of sadness or pain, tears of joy. Complete and utter joy. The emotion flooded his chest. He felt lighter somehow, like a heavy weight he was forced to carry had finally been removed. Perhaps it was wonder of seeing Lapis in a happier dream, rather than suffering as one half of Malachite.

The water gem, the same gem the young boy had saved from a mirror what felt like so long ago, spoke, her voice flowing like a stream. "Steven?" Her tone was one of wonder, amazement, as if she couldn't not believe the child was right here, and this likely was the case. She said his name once more afterwards, now as an exclamation, laughing, with the widest of smiles stretched across her face.

Steven's grin only grew as he blinked away those joyful tears. The lightness in his chest, that feeling of weightlessness, expanded, a true, blissful happiness taking over his mind, his body. And so he closed his eyes and kept grinning that childish grin as he buried his face in his friend's dress. His once lost, now found friend. "I'm so glad you're okay. I'm so glad you're here." The half gem's voice was muffled just slightly by the fabric. With more than a little reluctance, Steven let go of the taller gem, taking a step back and gazing at her, eyes filled with complete and utter joy. "After Malachite, I… I was scared I would never see you again."

"Malachite?" It was a question, and that fact alone dug a metaphorical knife into Steven's chest. It was a question, with all the characteristic confusion and curiosity that always accompanied one. The young child was frozen in that moment, his smile falling from his face and his eyes widening in a strange mix of horror and upset. A fear tears, droplets of water embodying all the emotions that built up within him, hit the dirt silently.

It wasn't really her… This wasn't really Lapis…

This was just a figment of the half gem's imagination, a version of Lapis that hadn't endured those countless terrors and all the pain of being trapped within a fusion, intended to make him happy… Well, it wasn't working.

And within the same moment of that realization, blue poured down from the sky like thick droplets oozing toward the horizon, casting upon this world of the mind it's deep hue. Everything now turned a shade of cerulean, the world began to fall apart.

The ground shook, a terrible back and forth motion that brought Steven face down on the ground. A glance upwards revealed the water gem quite literally melting, a puddle of what once was her forming where she stood. Cracks began growing in the dirt, spreading across the dirt much too quickly, soon appearing at the Crystal Gem's fingertips. And in what seemed like mere seconds, he was falling, plummeting through that deep and unending blue. An emptiness in his chest, Steven plunged down the abis, shutting his eyes and bracing himself for whatever may await him at the bottom.

But then, as if nothing that had occurred ever existed, which in all honesty, it didn't, it all disappeared.

 **…**

Footprints. Large, deep footprints left in the dirt, they were the first clue of the location of Jasper and the kidnapped crystal gem. Following them revealed a path of destruction, a straight path carved through the woods, trees and rocks destroyed, but that wasn't too huge of a surprise. This is Jasper we're talking about. If something stands in her way, it's likely to be destroyed, whether sentient or not. She's impatient and brutish with a tendency to think to highly of herself, but that isn't really a surprise for a quartz of her type.

However, it seemed a new set of footprints were being added along that trail of broken branches and undergrowth ripped from their roots. Footprints of a more circular shape, each one a perfectly even imprint left in the ground, the same length, width, and even a rather consistent depth. The owner of these impressions was, as expected, walking the trail in hopes of catching up to the large Homeworld soldier. With a brisk pace, Peridot traveled quickly, determination evident in both her stride and the expression that had grown upon her face. Yes, she was terrified of the powerful gem she was likely about to face, utterly terrified, but for the time being, there was a confidence about her, a confidence that came with the knowledge that she was about to change something, hopefully for the better.

And so the green gem carried on her plodding, her eyes narrowed and her mind one track.

She was going to this.

On her own, she was going to change something.

Peridot was going to save the gem who had such a short time ago been her enemy.

Off in the distance, through the winding trees and vines and branches, a figure came into view. She was facing the other way, her back to the green gem, a mass of unkept hair blocking the majority of her large form from view and a purple figure held tightly under her arm, beating fists against the back of the larger gem. Finally. There they were.

 **…**

A bright light glowed beyond Steven's eyelids, but not the white light of day that turned the vision behind closed eyelids a red, as it was still night, if not made obvious by how reluctant the boy was to open his eyes, even with that brightness. No, this light was different, colored. Blue.

Steven blinked open his sleepy eyes to find his world submerged in a deep blue, just as that of his dreams, almost as if the home had been sunk deep within the ocean that waiting just beyond the walls. Steven wondered for a barely moment if that was the case, but dismissed the thought immediately. The child was sure he would have noticed his house being dropped into the sea if such an event were to occur. Besides, he could still hear the ocean waves beat against the shore outside.

With his eyes still only cracked open and vision slightly blurry, the young boy rolled over onto his side, the sight that followed causing him to shoot up suddenly, those still tired orbs now wide.

Floating in the air a good five feet off the floor, a gemstone hovered, emitting the light that changed the hue of everything in view.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Ehh, you can tell where I got lazy… Whatever, even though it's not quite my best, here it is, another chapter for you all, finally done. I apologize for not getting this out within the timeframe I had indicated, but at least it wasn't five months this time, right? I hope you all enjoyed this one and I'll try to get the next out soon.**

 **Keyword: try.**

 **Not making any promises.**

 **Because I'm lazy and can't focus half the time.**

 **Yeah.**

 **Anyways, Happy Holidays!**

 **-Pinkpoole**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:**

 ***actually gets something done for once***

 **Well this is rare.**

 **-Pinkpoole**

 **Chapter 24:**

There.

There they , just a ways ahead on this torn apart and destroyed forest path, stood the two gems whom Peridot has just spent what must've been hours searching for. The large, brutish Jasper, a perfect warrior by Homeworld's standards, and the smaller, defective Amethyst, the Crystal Gem, both still oblivious to the green gem's presence. Jasper stood with her back to the the former Homeworld Gem, a large, red hand reaching out to grasp another green and rip it from it's roots. Held tightly under the arm was the smaller quartz, struggling to no avail, and appearing noticeably smaller, as well as weaker, within the striped gem's grasp, beating clenched fists against the other's back. However, Peridot knew from experience that the two were close in their strength, she had seen with her own eyes what the purple gem was capable of. Comparing the two was useless.

A loud and ominous cracking noise seemingly echoed through the quiet, but not quite silent, night, the sound to tree roots stretching and breaking free of the ground and branches whacking each other it it's swift descent to the ground, all followed by a crash they left the air feeling empty, and eerily so. The mighty sound of the massive plant hitting the dirt erased all movement, all noise, leaving the space between the two quartz and Peridot on mute, vacant. The few seconds, though no true measurement could be made, that followed seem to stretch on for an eternity, longer perhaps. There was no concept yet of time, no way to keep track of it's progress in those moments, until, as suddenly as it had seemed to pause, it's motion began once more.

The large, powerful Homeworld soldier took a single step forward, and the ground shook. Dirt erupted from the forest floor, painting the sky in it's shade of dark brown, and an explosion of sorts ripped through the atmosphere. At first glance, there wasn't much Peridot was able to make out through the falling dust, with the exception of a ginormous shadow of the huge beast, but as the brown clogging up the air cleared the sight stuck terror in her heart, and a deafening screech from the creature sent a chill down her spine.

The scene before the Homeworld gem was nothing short of chaos, and much different than just moments ago. Jasper had been thrown back in the sudden upthrow of dirt and muck, now with her back against a tree that had somehow survived both Jasper and the monster. The tree was likely the only reason she hadn't been thrown to the ground, where Amethyst now laid, a good few feet further from the beast. But the centerpiece of the view, the object of all attention, was a gem monster with a crystalline spider-like appearance standing threateningly over the scene, howling to the sky.

Jasper wasted little time before leaping quite literally headfirst into battle, her bright orange helmet already equipped. The former Homeworld gem's bright green gaze followed her in the actions, frozen at the current moment, before realizing this might be her best, if not only, chance to snatch the Amethyst and leave, as both possible threats were more than occupied with each other.

It was a quick and uncalculated move, to say the least, darting to the side of the purple gem in such a hurry. Under normal circumstances, the green probably wouldn't have done it without first scanning the terrain, perhaps running an equation of sorts through her head, but in this case, she just ran for it. So much could have gone wrong in that moment, looking back, and she was more than lucky that nothing did, grabbing the much too small Quartz and dragging her off into the trees by one arm, off the path she had followed to this point. In fact, the rescue itself went perfect, until the defective gem yanked the other's arm, sending her to the ground with the force of the pull, and, within moments, ending up perfectly on top of her.

"Peridot?!" The purple gem spoke the name loudly in a tone of complete surprise and utter rage. It was nearly impossible to make her featured, the little light night provided blocked by a mass of trees, but Peridot could imagine it quite clearly in her mind. Wide eyes, conveying her confusion, teeth clenched in anger. A threatening expression that the former Homeworld gem was, if anything, glad she wasn't staring directly at. "What are you doing here?!" The exclamation was much too loud, and the green gem winced at it's volume, hoping that Jasper and that ferocious gem monster were still occupied.

Luckily for the two, that seemed to be the case, as no gigantic arachnid made of crystal nor Homeworld soldier suddenly appeared in the trees. Still, a sense of terror had already taken root within the green gem, her green gaze flying back and forth between the somewhat distant clearing where Jasper and the creature still fought and the gem that now sat on top of her. "Shhhh, don't talk so loud!" The statement was forceful yet nearly whispered. Fear cut through her tone, and Peridot let it, raising two metallic limbs to guard her face out of instinct.

It was as if the Amethyst hadn't heard her, letting another rage filled statement, and perhaps a louder one, to escape her lips and ring out through the night air. "How did you get here?!" It was demanding, powerful, seeking with no mercy an answer to the question posed, no doubt that it would be received. Another moment of silence brought a powerful hand to the green gem's throat with another much too loud statement muttered through clenched teeth. "Answer me."

Peridot's eyes were wide, true fear swimming in those bright green eyes as she allowed a final glance in the direction they'd come. She took a deep yet shaky breath, the purple gem's hand clenched uncomfortably around her throat as it's owner chose to be stubborn, unlistening. "I'm serious. we need to be quiet, th-they'll hear." Her voice came out choked. Not in sadness or fear or pain, literally choked.

Another moment of silence passed, a longer one, and in this case, it was the Amethyst's turn to speak. Judging just from the length of the quiet between the two, in which Peridot gazed nervously into two narrowed eyes of the other gem, she had at least heard this the purple gem finally spoke, it was reluctant, short, signs of anger and resentment clear in her now quieted tone as she released her grasp on the former Homeworld gem's neck. "Fine… explain."

Peridot let out a sigh of relief, letting her tense form to loosen up just slightly, mouth opening to answer, silently debating how much to tell the Crystal Gem that still sat above her. She could easily devise a simple lie, that she had been told by the Pearl or that strange fusion to come here, but the chance of the Quartz runt believing her were rather slim. The last they had seen each other, Peridot was still trapped within the Crystal Gem's temple. Plus, what were the chances she'd willingly take orders from them of all gems. Telling the truth didn't seem much better either, in all honesty. Deciding to rescue your former enemy out of guilt? That was more embarrassing than anything else. "I-I didn't come here to hurt you. I'm here to help." The green gem didn't give her reasoning. She didn't tell a story. Just a simple half truth spoken quickly, her rather high pitched voice much quieter than usual, to a point that seemed unusual, abnormal even. "Please, believe me, I came here to rescue you, of my own free will. Let's just get back to the warp pad before anything happens."

Though her eyes were still narrowed, still angry, still confused, the purple gem stood, offering a tentatively accepted hand to Peridot, and the two began their trek through the trees in what was hopefully the direction of the warp pad.

…

Steven ran for the glowing, floating, bright blue gemstone, his expression an odd mesh of happiness and surprise. Mostly joy, but still shock. Lapis was coming back. She was finally coming back.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I was gonna write more, but I got lazy. Sorry. And once again, my apologies for the wait. In my defense, I had the first half of this written out before the end of winter break. I just have no free time. I should probably be doing homework right now, to be honest.**


	25. An Apology

**I'm gonna start this off with an apology. After all of this, I need to.**

 **I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. For not updating, for leaving everyone waiting, and for this.**

 **I don't think I'm going to continue writing this fanfiction. I don't think I can make myself continue writing this. There are what feels like a million reasons why I just can't keep writing this fanfiction, but as I doubt any of you care, I'll try keep it as brief as I can.**

 **This school year has been tough. I believe I've mentioned this previously, but I'm serious when I say this. I've been left with so little free time, and in the time that I do have, a lack of motivation to get anything done. Even now, as things are finally slowing down, trying to continue this fanfiction has come to be more of a chore than anything.**

 **I've lost interest in the show almost completely, to the point that I'm not up to date, and I honestly doubt I will catch up. I'm scared of the guilt trying to catch up will likely cause me. This show taught me a lot, and I feel bad about not loving it like I used to. I don't want to face that.**

 **My writing style has fallen apart. I know this is an inevitable occurrence when you don't use a skill for a long period of time, but it's caused me to sort of hate writing. I can't stand how horrible my wording has gotten, how much of my skill I've lost. I don't want to write right now. Maybe I'll come back to it in the future, but right now, I need to take a break from writing.**

 **I'm sorry for the complaining, I just can't write this anymore, and I felt the need to justify my actions. If I do come back to writing at some point, I doubt it'll be this fanfiction either. I'm sorry for making all of you, or at least those that still care, wait so long for nothing.**

 **-Pinkpoole**


End file.
